Travellin' Man
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: Sebastian Smythe has been promoted and moves to Lima, Ohio. Everything seems perfect. Life couldn't be any better...until a certain someone comes in and changes everything Sebastian thought he knew about himself. Rated T. Sebofsky. Some OCs. Completely AU. I don't own Glee.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HI EVERYBODY! You know when I get ideas, I just have to put them on this website. I know, I know! I WILL work on my other stories soon, but when an idea hits you, it just HITS you! LOL!**

 **This is a retro story - takes place in 1961. I think you'll like it and we get glimpses at what life was like back then.**

 **The song here is "Travellin' Man" by Ricky Nelson.**

 **ENJOY! Please review. Please be kind. Thank YOU!**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3x3x3**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Oh, my sweet Fraulien down in Berlin town**_

 _ **Makes my heart start to yearn**_

 _ **And my China doll down in old Hong Kong**_

 _ **Waits for my return**_

 _ **Pretty Polynesian baby over the sea**_

 _ **I remember the night**_

 _ **When we walked in the sands of the Waikiki**_

 _ **And I held you oh so tight**_

 _ **Oh, I'm a travelin' man**_

 _ **Yes, I'm a travelin' man**_

 _ **Yes, I'm a travelin' man**_

 _ **Whoa, I'm a travelin' man**_

Click.

Immediately, Annie turned to him.

"Why did you turn that off?" she whined. "I like Ricky Nelson."

"The very last thing I need," Sebastian whined as he turned a sharp curve on the interstate, "is a reminder that I'm a traveling man…also."

She sighed. "Honey, you just need to adjust. I have! Why can't you?"

He smarmily smiled at her. "Because, my love, I just miss you too much."

"You're foolin'!"

They giggled and returned their eyes to the highway. There wasn't much to see en route to this strange little town called Lima, Ohio. Sebastian and Annie were warned to pronounce it the way the Lima Beaners would. So, they concentrated their efforts on their trip, which only had an hour and a half to go. They had just passed a town called Dayton and were heading north.

"It's cold." Annie said, cranking her windows up. The old Jalopy didn't hold heat well and she found it difficult to wear sweaters all the time. Coming from Arizona, it didn't get cool very often, but when it did, she usually coped. But there was something to this Ohio weather that she just couldn't figure out. At least, not yet.

"Want me to turn up the heat?" Sebastian offered.

"No. I'm fine."

"Annieeeeeee!"

"Fine! Turn it up!"

He pouted a little. "You don't have to get sour."

She feigned a smile. "Of course, I don't! But I'm fine." She pulled her white, button-down sweater tighter along her shoulders as they passed Piqua, Ohio.

Sebastian chuckled. "I keep forgetting how stubborn you are."

"Am not!"

"Am too!" He stared at her.

"Sebastian! Watch the road!"

He returned his eyes and had to steer to the left to maintain his lane.

"I swear…" she muttered.

"But you still love me…"

She half-smiled, looking at him sideways. "Well…"

He smiled back. "Well, what?"

She pretended to heavily sigh. "Ohhhhhh…I _SUPPOSE_ you were the only one around and I _SUPPOSE_ I couldn't have you all sour around me and I _SUPPOSE_ I felt sorry for you and well…what's a girl to do?"

He laughed out loud at that. "That's solid, girl."

"That's right it is!"

It became apparent as they approached Wapakoneta, Ohio that farmland would surround them in their new lives in Ohio. They weren't exactly looking forward to it, but Sebastian's new job promised lots of advancement opportunities, a fairly new idea called "stock options", and even a pesky labor union. But labor unions were right up there with Communists and he didn't like the sound of that. Unfortunately, Annie noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, adjusting her lipstick and pillbox hat.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just…nervous. About the house. The company said it would be furnished."

She didn't reply. Instead, she reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Do you remember how to get there?" she asked, reading over the directions in her hand.

"I think so. I need the State Route 309 exit."

"That's right. Then you _TURN_ right and go to Devonshire Drive. Turn left and-"

"I got it, dear."

She glanced at him. "Good. Good. Because if you get lost, well, I just might have to leave you."

"Leave me?" He asked with a smile.

"That's right. I can't have a husband who just can't follow directions. I mean," she adjusted the hem of her brown, polka-dot skirt, "you can't even follow MY directions."

Seb looked at her with fake alarm. "I _ALWAYS_ do… _DEAR_!"

Then, she looked at him flirtatiously. "That's not what I'm talking about…" Then, she raised her skirt a little bit. Then, a bit more. And then, a _LOT_ more.

Sebastian looked away. "Put that away. Wait 'til we get home. Want to get arrested for lewd activity?"

She leaned towards him, playing with his earlobe. "Maybe…"

He laughed. "Stop."

She returned the laugh and all too soon, their exit was available and the Smythes arrived in Lima, Ohio. Sebastian turned right, passing gas stations, some restaurants, a diner, and even a labor union hall. Then, they traveled for just a little bit before turning left on Devonshire Drive. They only had to drive for five seconds before they found their new home.

It was modest, by 1961 standards. A brick, one-story house with an attached garage and a chimney. Black shutters were on the windows and some small bushes, that needed a good trim, dotted the front porch. A wide driveway greeted them as they drove up the gentle incline and an obnoxious, iron rooster was mounted above it.

"That's the first thing to go." Sebastian said, glaring at it. Then, he set the brake and cut the engine. "Whew! I'm exhausted."

"Don't sleep yet." She said, emerging from the car. "We still have to move in."

"Ugggghhhh…"

"Oh shush! C'mon, Sebastian."

That very day, they entered the house as the happily married couple they were and inspected their new home. Dinner was canned beans and weenies. Power hadn't been turned on yet, so they used a kerosene heater to cook. They almost fell asleep after dinner. But Annie was insistent on something that only married couples shared (or should share) in those days and they went to bed together.

They didn't sleep right away.

.

The next morning, Sebastian glared into the morning sunshine. The first thing he realized was that the previous owners must've been smokers. He smelled it as he also rubbed his eyes. Turning over, he pulled out his Burka slippers and put them on. Another rub of his eyes and he was off to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, he emerged into the kitchen where Annie was already preparing breakfast. He stared at her before she caught on he was there. He always admired her hourglass figure. Her frilly apron was secured behind her back and her long, thin arms handled the cast iron skillets with ease. She fixed her hair up and already had makeup on, a must for an early '60s American woman. She hummed a little to something on the little Zenith radio and Sebastian folded his arms over his belly.

"I like watching you."

She stood up, skillet in hand. "Do you, now?"

"Oh yes."

He walked up to her, lazily snaking his arms around her tight, little waist. She giggled.

"Stop, Seb! You'll be late for your first day of work. Have some breakfast and coffee before you go."

He checked his watch. "Actually, I don't have time."

"What?!"

"Sorry, babe. But I have to go. Can you put that in a sandwich for me?"

She looked a little disappointed but silently did what was asked. The delicious bacon and eggs were plastered between two pieces of Wonder bread and she poured some coffee into a metal Thermos. Meanwhile, Sebastian affixed his tie a little tighter and checked his reflection in the four-bread toaster. He inspected his teeth and put his suit coat on.

"Here ya' go, dear." She said, presenting his breakfast in a bag and Thermos.

"Thank ya', dear!"

"And you better eat that on the way to the office!" She turned to the sink and began washing dishes. "I can't have a hungry railroad accountant on my hands. And the office won't like that either."

"I'll be the best, darn railroad accountant this puny town has ever seen!"

She gleamed at him. "Go! Git!"

"Alright, alright!"

But then, he darted over towards her and kissed her cheek. "Get the power turned on. Bye, dear!"

"Hey!"

It was too late. Sebastian was already out the door.

.

Lima Locomotive was located right in downtown, maybe three miles from Sebastian's house. When he walked into the main doors, he was greeted with what he expected – anxious travelers, hauling equipment loading boxcars, trains arriving and departing, and rude ticket booth workers. It appealed to him immediately, like home. It just had that certain feel that worked for him.

He strutted towards the main desk, his shoes clicking on the tiled floor. A mural stood on the far wall, a monument to Lima's historical advancements in railroads and railroad design. The security guard at the main desk directed him to the Employment office and soon, he was on his way towards the next step in his career.

His office would be on the third floor. Having no functional elevator, which mystified and frustrated him, he realized he would have to climb two sets of stairs every single day just to get to his office. But he was a young and fit man, and he was eager to start his day. Briefcase and coffee in his hands, he briskly flew up the steps and emerged on the third floor.

It looked like a typical, 1960s office. Secretaries pounded on typewriters, stamps punched in the daily mail, and a mimeograph machine rolled and rolled. He greeted a man with a pipe in his mouth and saw an attractive redheaded woman. Sebastian was directed to go down the hall and turn to the right. So, that's what he did.

When he made that turn, he almost collided into someone!

"Oh!" Sebastian exclaimed, coming to a halt. "I'm so sorry, miss. Are you alright?"

He stooped to pick up a file she dropped from the near collision, but she beat him to the punch.

"I'm fine." She muttered.

"Again, I'm so sorry. I'm new here and I-"

"Oh, you're new?" she asked. "Well, then, let me introduce myself. I'm Ms. Fabray."

"Hello, Ms. Fabray. I'm Sebastian Smythe. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Smythe."

"Well, I best be going now." And then, he relented a bit. "And, I'll try not to knock you down again."

"I think I'd like that." Quinn said, with a wry smile.

He laughed. "Me too. Have a good day."

"You too."

He watched her leave and hid the fact that he was mortified that he almost ruined his first day. Instead, he shook it off and headed down the hallway. When he reached the third office, he came to a stop. The man inside had his head down, furiously writing something with a pencil. Sebastian didn't quite know what to do, so he just straightened his posture and pulled his suit coat tighter. A new co-worker passed behind Sebastian, smoking a cigarette. He ignored the sudden smell but couldn't avoid coughing from it.

That's when the man looked up.

Eyes met.

Mouths opened.

Nothing happened…

Hazel eyes met blue eyes and time seemed to stop. Neither one could breathe for a long moment… Until they remembered what they were doing.

"Uh, uh," Sebastian stammered as the man stood up. "My-my name is Sebastian Smythe. I'm your new accountant."

The large man stared at him for a little longer and then slowly rounded his desk, coming to a safe stop a few feet from Sebastian. Awkwardly, he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Dave. Dave Karofsky."

Sebastian was tiny compared to this large man and simply obliged by shaking his hand. Their hands connected and then disengaged all too quickly.

"Mr. Kar-…Karsky?"

Dave smiled a little, very used to this situation. "Kar-of-sky."

"Mr. Karof…sky."

The bigger gentleman smiled. "That's right. Karofsky."

"Sounds Soviet." Sebastian muttered. And then, his eyes went wide and couldn't believe what he just said! "I-I mean, it sounds… It sounds-"

"That's quite alright." Dave jovially said. "And yes, my ancestors are from Russia." And then, his voice deepened. "But I am not Soviet."

"I-I'm so sorry!"

Dave waved his hand. "It's alright. It really is." And then, he smiled. Sebastian watched, noting how Dave's full cheeks expanded and he almost looked boyish. Seb seemed momentarily hypnotized before dropping his head, almost in shame. And in some ways, it was.

"I was told to come to you," Seb awkwardly began, "since this is my first day on the job."

Dave brightened! "Oh, _YOU'RE_ the new guy!"

Sebastian looked up and completely relaxed when Dave smiled. "Yes! Yes, I am!"

"Well, then!" Dave said, clapping a heavy hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Good to have you aboard."

"Toot, toot!"

Dave looked at him curiously and Sebastian just looked away, devastated that he almost blew it again. At least, that's what he thought. But Dave seemed charmed.

"C'mon, Mr. Smythe." Dave said, rounding Seb and heading out of the office. "I'll take you to your new office."

"OK!"

Sebastian followed Dave down this hall and that. All around them, the normal business operations of the railroad business commenced. Secretaries answered calls, clerks filed, workers delivered, pencils were sharpened, nearly everyone smoked cigarettes, and Sebastian found he couldn't take his eyes off Dave's strong back and shoulders.

"Here we are!" Dave announced, coming to a stop.

Sebastian almost jumped. Instead, he stopped beside Dave and peered into his new office. It was antiquated and still had leftover Art Deco pieces about. Nevertheless, it would do and Sebastian would probably want to redecorate in some way.

"I'm sorry." Dave said.

"What?"

"It…might not be what you're used to. You know, coming from Phoenix and all…"

But Sebastian merely smiled. "I think it's the best office I've ever had."

Dave broadly grinned. "Really?!"

A flicker coursed through Sebastian before he answered, "Absolutely! It's solid!"

"Solid!"

They stared at each other. At the same time, their hands went into their pants pockets. And again at the same time, they looked down. Then, after a pair of embarrassed smiles, Sebastian took the lead.

"Well, I better get to work, Mr. Karofsky."

"Oh, yes!" Dave said. He turned to leave, got two steps ahead, stopped, and turned around. "Oh, and Sebastian?"

Seb, who hadn't stopped looking at him, said, "Yes?"

Dave happily said, "You can call me Dave!"

.

 **AN: So, do you want me to continue? Please anyone reading this... Let me know. Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First of all, THANK YOU to the 3 followers and 1 favorite on the first chapter! Yaaaay!**

 **And GUYS! we made it into a Community! How AWESOME is that already! Thank you to Rogue Psychology for putting me in the community! I'm honored! :)**

 **OK on to the story, here we meet Dave's family. This is supposed to be a day after the first chapter.**

 **Things get tense here. A little warning there is a certain scene I TRIED to keep Rated T as MUCH as I could.**

 **Dave is a complicated person in a stressful situation, it was a different time in the 60's. That's all I'll say. I won't spoil anymore.**

 **This chapter is half beta'd. I tried to catch all my mistakes. So I hope it reads ok? Let me know if you see any errors I may have missed.**

 **Thank you to my best friend umbrella0326. You rock! You are ALWAYS constantly encouraging me to try my hardest and you are ALWAYS SO sweet to me... Even when I feel like giving up. You won't let me. I couldn't ask for a better friend. Thanks love! ;)**

 **Anyways, I'll stop rambling now. Lol**

 **If you have questions, let me know and I'll try to answer them. Please review, please be kind. Enjoy!**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 2**

"Did you feed Conner?"

"Yes, dear. I did."

"You didn't give him cold milk, did you?"

"No, dear. I didn't."

"Good. You know cold milk gives him gas. Warm milk, Dave. Warm."

"I know. He drank warm milk. I even warmed his bottle on the stove myself."

"Good."

"Did you mow the lawn?"

"It's on my to-do list, hon."

"Dave, did y-"

"HONEY!" Dave yelled over his wife Ruby's demands.

Ruby went silent and stopped dead in her tracks. She stared wide eyed at her husband of four years. Now they were _REALLY_ going to be late for work. All that rushing was for nothing.

"I'm sorry, dear. I'm just stressed." Dave calmy shook his shoulders and slowly relaxed his muscles.

"Your...stressed? You? What about me?!" Ruby stood with her arms crossing her belly. Her brown hair in a perfect bun and her red ruby lips pursed as if she was thinking _REALLY_ hard and her blue high heel pump aggressively tapping the floor below her which meant one thing... She was _PISSED_.

This was the _LAST_ thing Dave needed that morning. Another pointless argument. But it looks like they were having it whether he wanted to or not.

"Please Rub, _NOT_ now... We have to go to-"

"Yes! Now! I don't care about your work! What about me!" Ruby was on a roll. Dave slouched. He just let her talk because once she started she WON'T stop.

"I work too you know! I have a job too! My job is just as important! My teaching little brats who wouldn't care if I collapsed in the middle of teaching is important too! I'm sooooo sick of you belittling my work!"

"No one is belittling you-"

"Bullshit Dave! Utter Bullshit! We always have this fight! I may not get paid as much as you or work long hours like you but that doesn't mean my job isn't stressful either. I am a second grade teacher who is sooooo under appreciated at work the last thing I _NEED_ is for me to feel like this at home. You are _WORTHLESS_ Dave! I don't even know why I married you! You are a crappy man!" Ruby wouldn't stop and Dave wished he was somewhere else. Two year old Conner was on the floor playing. He was too little to understand the situation in front of him. Dave _HATED_ arguing in front of his boy. But Ruby never seemed to mind. Dave grew up in a dysfunctional family he didn't want that for his son. He had to do something fast. He scooped up little Conner and left the living room and out of the front door.

"Hey! Dave come back! You spineless coward! We are _NOT_ finished!" Ruby yelled as Dave tried not to slam the front door scaring Conner.

"Oh yes we are, you crazy _B-I-T-C-H_." Dave said as he placed Conner in the car and drove off to drop off Conner at daycare then to work.

He really wished he could keep driving but he couldn't. He was _STUCK_ in this hell hole forever with no escape. _OR_ so he thought.

.

The sun was lowering casting a blueish sunny sky as Dave drove home from work. It would be another thirty to forty minutes until he had to pick up Conner from day care and his wife wouldn't be home two hours later from her job... His wife... His " _WONDERFUL_ " " _DOTING_ " lover. He didn't know what happened to her. When they first got together when they were high school sweethearts she was the sweetest, kindest person he ever met. That's apart of the reason he married her. She was _SO_ supportive of him and his dream to be a football player. But Dave busted his knee and soon that dream died. Not long after Ruby became pregnant with Conner and suddenly Ruby changed. She didn't have that spark anymore and she became cold toward Dave. He didn't know what to do. So he just let her do her own thing hoping it would fix things but it never did. Gone were the young happy couple and what replaced them was fighting and anger. Dave blamed himself. If only he could've not busted his knee and gave her a life with a white picket fence and all the money in the world maybe JUST maybe it would've made things better? Easier?

He _HATED_ this. Every day was the same. They grew distant and it upset him because he _LOVES_ Ruby. He would die for her... But he's not sure if she would do the same. He sacrificed a lot for her. So why couldn't she do the same for him? All he knew for sure was she changed. Or maybe he did as well? He was _SO_ confused!

The more Dave thought of this the more he became upset. He _HAD_ to pull over. So he did. He pulled his car over to a deserted road and parked it. He was completely alone.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck! Goddammit!" Dave punched the steering wheel over and over! He was so angry! And he didn't know why?

He missed his wife. They hadn't been making love or anything lately and maybe this is what was frustrating him so much? He wanted-no needed to be touched and loved. A man has needs! And none were being met.

Dave knew what he had to do. Looking around he made sure he was completely alone once that was done he pushed his head back and unzipped his pants... He started thinking about his wife. Her nice long legs, milky white skin, soft breasts. Dave's breathing became thick as he continued. His head spinning, eyes slammed shut. Next thing he thought about her words what she would say to him if she were there with him.

"Well I better get to work, Mr. Karofsky". Dave almost came to a stop. Why was Sebastian in his head at a time like this? But he didnt stop. He started thinking about Sebastian's blue kind eyes and those soft lips and slender body...

"Unnnnuhhhhh!" Dave released. He breathed in and out heavily. Once his breathing became normal he zipped up his pants and wiped his hands on tissues he kept in the glove compartment box.

Dave felt sick... He felt... Confused. He was so angry! He was perverted. He was sure of this.

He felt shame.

Dave hung his head low and whispers over and over, "Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil...".

" No evil, no evil, no evil..." Dave cried softly as he drove off with his shame.

.

 **AN: What did you all think? More to come soon. If you have questions, let me know and I'll TRY to answer them.**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Surprise! What's this** **,** **ANOTHER chapter?!**

 **Lol**

 **Anyways I decided to post this ASAP. I won't say anything so I wont ruin it for you all.**

 **But I did decide to add Quinn as a full character.**

 **Thank you to my support, and especially to my best friend umbrella0326 who this chapter would** **not** **be up so fast without him. :)**

 **Thanks, doll. ;)**

 **Please review, please be kind. Enjoy! Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 3**

"Do you want some coffee, Dave?"

"No, thanks."

"Well, I'm getting some. I just can't do a three-martini lunch to get through my day!"

Dave laughed as he watched Sebastian leave his office. Dave looked down at his payroll sheets, noting how this figure or that comma was out of place. He looked at his fan, spinning and spinning. The smile on his face fell of for just a bit. He felt like that fan for a hot minute. There's something about those old iron fans, the way they lazily spun, how they projected hot, dirty air, and how they could make you feel like your own life was out of control.

Dave shook his head. He had payroll sheets to complete.

Sebastian returned with a cup. He stood in the doorway and Dave pretended not to notice. Dave Karofsky didn't even know why.

"So, Dave?" Sebastian asked, sipping some of the hot, black liquid.

"Yeah?" Dave responded, not even looking up, pencil in hand.

"Those payroll reports? You need help?"

Dave looked up and grinned. "Nah. I'm supreme. I'm OK."

Sebastian nodded and took another sip. "Well, if you change your mind, let me have a full cup of coffee before!"

Dave laughed out loud, "Solid, Smythe!"

Sebastian giggled and walked away. Dave noticed Sebastian didn't wear loafers as was so common in the day. Instead, he heard Sebastian's shoes clicking down the tiled floor and counted the steps it took to have Sebastian return to his office.

Nineteen. It took nineteen steps. Dave just smiled.

Sebastian was struggling to learn his job. In fact, with the mimeograph machine clanging away nearby and his adding machine on the fritz, he found it a bit of a struggle to make his revenue reports correct. It was such a simple thing for an accomplished accountant like Sebastian to do, but with this newer, yet more simpler system, he didn't want to admit he was struggling.

He tugged a pencil behind his ear. His dark blonde hair shimmered in the artificial light and his bleached white shirt stung the air. His right leg bounced up and down and his coffee got cold. Sebastian just couldn't figure out why his numbers weren't matching the railroad receipts and he was bound and determined to fix this.

Sebastian removed the pencil from his ear and started chewing on the eraser. It's not like it had any nutritional value or anything but there's something comforting, almost infantile, about doing this. It was just a coping mechanism for the most troubled accountant in Lima, Ohio that morning. An hour passed. Sebastian was getting nowhere as he moved onto his asset reports with a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong?"

Sebastian didn't have to look up to know who was there. "Not really."

"C'mon Sebastian." Dave said, casually walking in and plopping down in a green, Art Deco chair, "Even I know when accounting can be difficult."

"It's not, really." Sebastian protested.

Dave sighed, letting his hands drop by his sides on the armrests. "What's wrong?"

Sebastian looked up. Dave sat there, his bulky form presenting peace and serenity – something Sebastian hadn't had most of the morning. Dave's white shirt had a small stain near his thin, black tie and Dave's brown pants would've made President Kennedy proud. Sebastian looked back up at him.

"I don't know," the whiny newbie began, "why my numbers won't match the receipts."

"Lemme see." Dave said.

Reluctantly, Sebastian floated the reports and collection of receipts to Dave. The bigger boy looked them over, comparing this deposit with that transaction. Sebastian watched, noting how Dave's eyebrows seemed knitted tighter than a burlap sack!

"Ah!" Dave suddenly said. "I see."

"What?"

"Well, here." He thrusted the reports towards Sebastian. The smaller boy took them, noting how Dave's hands were huge.

"What?" Sebastian repeated.

"Well…" Dave said. "Hold on." He walked around the desk and stood over Sebastian. "See here? These shipments are from Fort Wayne." Then, he pulled another stack of papers in front of Sebastian. "These are from Milwaukee."

"So?" Sebastian asked.

"So?! Sebastian, each state has its own codes. See here? See the state initials? You have to separate the revenue _BY STATE_. If you don't, you'll-"

"Have my numbers all wrong." Sebastian morosely finished.

"Yes…"

"Crap on a stick."

Dave looked at him wondrously for a second and then exploded in laughter! "I think you mean, shit on a stick!"

"Whatever."

But Dave easily picked up on how disappointed Sebastian was with himself and quickly did something about it.

"You do realize that this is your first week on the job, right Smythe?"

"Yeah."

"And you have a lot to learn about the marketing side of the railroad business, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"And you know everything about payroll, right?"

"Yeah…"

Dave narrowed his eyes. "So, take it like a man."

A little alarmed, Sebastian looked at him, only to see an ornery grin on Dave's face.

"Ohhhhh!" Sebastian whined.

Dave laughed out loud, wiping his face. "Look, Sebastian. You're new. You can't expect to learn everything about accounting in a business in one week. Give yourself a break, chap!"

Sebastian shook his head. But Dave was determined.

"You wouldn't have gotten this job, Sebastian, if you weren't qualified."

This still didn't work. Sebastian just looked morose. Then, Dave's voice softened.

"I think you're one of the best accountants I've ever met."

Sebastian's head flipped so fast it's a wonder he didn't get whiplash. He saw Dave's open, earnest face, being as plain as can be. There's something about brutal honesty that says it all and Sebastian couldn't believe his ears. Dave watched the shocked expression in Sebastian suddenly vanish and the smaller boy dropped his head again.

"I knooooow!" Sebastian whined.

"So, just stick with it," Dave began, walking towards the door. Then he stopped, placing his hand on the door frame. "By the way, those reports are due Friday."

Sebastian's eyes widened. Dave grinned.

"Have fun!" Dave said with a wave, and walked away.

Sebastian looked down at his reports. "Fuck."

.

It was hot. Between the heat outside, the heat in the office, and the constant handcranking of the mimeograph machine, Quinn was struggling to get the one hundred copies she needed. Her hair brushed in her eyes, sweat dotted her forehead, and her whole right arm ached. But still, the copies wouldn't get done by themselves and she had to get them done for a huge mailout the next morning.

"Let me."

She jumped. Suddenly Dave was there and he replaced her at the machine. Clasping the handle like a rodeo performer, he slammed the lever on the mimeograph and soon, copies were flying out like pancakes! She looked astonished as Dave barely put any effort into it! All too soon, she was able to see that not only had Dave accomplished her task, he had overcompensated. There were too many copies!

"OK, OK!" Quinn said, placing a gentle hand on Dave's shoulder. "That's enough."

Dave came to a stop and looked at the pile in the output bin.

"Sorry," he sheepishly began, "I just…wanted to help."

"Thank you." She graciously said. Quinn scooped up the wet copies and carefully placed them in her left arm. Then, she looked up at him.

They were completely alone and he noticed some of the blue/purple ink spilled on her yellow dress. He was just about to point it out when he felt a soft hand across his left cheek.

"I mean it," Quinn softly said. "Thank you."

Then, she kissed his cheek, stroking his shoulder at the same time. He looked at her and grinned. No matter who you are, you always feel wonderful having a beautiful woman show you this level of gratitude. They watched each other for a moment – hazel eyes meeting green eyes and Quinn's smile just seemed to brighten the day. Then, Dave cleared his throat.

"I-I…" he cleared his throat once again. "I sh-should probably get back to my office."

She smiled and didn't say anything. He turned and left, feeling her hand graze his arm as he walked away. Quinn felt nothing but happiness.

Dave felt confusion.

.

The work day was done. Dave was correct when he said he didn't need a three-martini lunch to get through the work day, as his colleagues often did. Instead, he turned and walked towards his Ford Fairlane. The green car was so common yet sturdy. Something his wife admired.

Snarling, he got in the car and started home. He passed by many businesses, banks, and restaurants. He crossed railroad tracks and considered a bar or five. But in the end, as he turned on State Route 81 to go home, he realized his destination wasn't his house where his wife waited.

Instead, it was a church.

Dave pulled into the near-empty parking lot of the local Baptist church. He emerged and stared at the steeple, a beacon of hope and love. Dave locked his car and hesitantly walked up the steps towards the entrance, as if totally afraid. The door was unlocked and no one was in the lobby. So, as if the place was his, he opened the inner door.

The sanctuary was standard for a Baptist church – rows of wooden, uncomfortable pews with little blue hymnals stacked. Gleaming hardwood floors and limited blue carpeting. Near the front, an ornate organ was on the left with a piano on the right. Behind the pulpit hung an ordinary, oak cross with organ chimes behind it. He stared at everything as if he'd never been to church before. But of course he had. What self-serving Midwest man in the early 1960s hadn't?

He sat about two rows from the front. No one was around. He automatically clasped his hands together, something vehemently taught in Sunday school as a child and he didn't deter from that. But he struggled to look up. Conflicted as he was, he just couldn't bear to look at the Cross.

"I'm so ugly…" Dave said. "Oh Lord, I'm so ugly."

A tear almost formed in his right eye and he shook his head. He glanced at the hymnals and considered looking up a gospel song that would soothe him in some way. But he gave up on that. And he gave up on himself in many ways.

"Oh Lord!" He suddenly wailed, hands more tightly clasped. "Oh my Lord, I'm soooooo _DISGUSTING_! I have…" he sniffed. "I have… _SUCH_ impure thoughts. I know what the Bible says in Leviticus, Romans, Exodus… I don't remember the others, but _I KNOW_ what you say about…" he turned his head further away, "people like me."

Then, the tear came. He couldn't fight it. It just came out, as he looked down at his folded hands, white from constriction. He didn't even bother to wipe his nose and didn't care.

"I don't know…" he softly said. "I…just don't know…what…to do…" He sniffed. "I mean, I love my wife, but then-"

Sebastian.

Neat tie.

Coffee.

'Want some coffee?'

'I don't know why my numbers won't match!'

'I knooooow!'

'Fuck'

" _OH GOD!_ " Dave wailed. He fell to the side in the pew, folding his body into a fetal position. His hands were still clasped together, hoping and praying for God to help him. " _OH GOD!_ I need you! I need you, God! I don't know what to do to get rid of these impure thoughts! _OH GOD! WHAT DO I DOOOOO?!"_

Dave fell apart. Tears upon tears fell out of his eyes and he wept like a little boy. Wept for how helpless he felt. Wept for how he couldn't stop his feelings. Wept for every selfish thing that every gay man thinks is their fault, at one time in their lives. And David Karofsky probably fell asleep there. He didn't really know. All he knew is that as he cried, the lights got darker and everything fell into a soft, cocooned silence.

The Cross stared down at him.

.

Sebastian left work. Dave helped, but didn't fix his accounting problems. And as he walked out of the office that day, he remembered that Dave didn't like coffee.

"Maybe he'd like tea." He said out loud. Smiling, he left work and went home to his wife.

.

 **AN: So, did you all like this?**

 **Thank you for reading! Let me know if you like this. Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi everyone,**

 **How are you all?**

 **Thank you for the support. :)**

 **I'm not going to be very long... So I'll just say this... We meet and get to know the wives, Annie and Ruby more.**

 **I know this story has A LOT drama and its only going to be more drama but I promise it will be worth it. :)**

 **Anyways, I won't spoil anymore, if you have questions, let me know. I'll TRY my best to answer them.**

 **Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 4**

"It's a Hitchcock movie! You'll love it!" Dave whined.

Ruby slipped her sweater over her shoulders. "I wish the babysitter would get here already."

"She will." Dave insisted, slipping on his blazer. "And she has the key to the house, right? We can just go and get in line."

She stopped. "What do you mean, 'get in line'?"

Dave reached for his car keys. "Well, hon, the movie has been out for a while, but there are still lines to get in."

"What are we seeing?" she asked.

"'Psycho'"

"Huh." She looked a little perplexed, shrugged, and slipped on a thin scarf. "Well, as long as it's no longer raining outside, I'll go with you."

He peeked out the window, pulling the sheers behind. "Nope. It's solid."

"Oh, alright then." She said. And then, she sighed. "Still, I wish the babysitter would get-"

"Oh, stop." Dave patiently said, walking up to her. "She has the key and she knows where the refrigerator is." And then, he smiled that golden smile of his. "Besides, I'll hold you when the scary parts happen."

"This movie is…scary?" she hesitantly asked.

"Well, yeah. It's Hitchcock."

She looked away, noticing some dirt on the back screen door and possibly some on their baby grand piano. Dave easily picked up on this and stroked her elbows.

"Come on." He soothed. "It'll be fine."

She didn't seem too convinced. Instead, she just marched past him and walked out the front door. Dave smiled, shut and locked the door, and headed towards the car. After unlocking it for her, he stroked her elbow. She looked up at him, seeing his stunning hazel eyes, his dark brown hair, his strong chin. He was everything she could ever hope for in a husband and knew she picked correctly. She watched her husband kiss her on the cheek. Of course, being in public, this was considered naughty and she shooed him away, a bit playfully. Dave giggled, got in the driver's seat and soon, they were on their way to Frontier Theatres. When they arrived, they were surprised the line for 'Psycho' wasn't very long and stood in front of the simple theatre, under Art Deco lights and enough neon to light the highway. Their wait wasn't very long and soon enough, tickets were bought, popcorn was being consumed, theatre doors opened, and they found their seats in the burgundy-laden theatre. The lights darkened, the familiar strings of Bernard Herrmann sounded and the movie was underway.

Two hours later, Dave struggled. Ruby clung to him like a little kid.

"Don't you…" Ruby said, between heaved breaths. "Don't you ever, _EVER_ , take me to a… _DISGUSTING_ movie like that again!"

Dave said nothing.

"I mean, I declare!" she continued. "The idea! The idea that a… _PERVERT_ would do… _THAT_!…to-"

"It's alright, dear." Dave said, escorting her to their car. "It's alright. We'll go home and you can have a highball. That will calm your nerves."

But as they turned on State Route 309 to go home, even Dave felt something unfamiliar on their drive. After all, it's not everyday a man dresses in women's clothes and kills people. Then again, if one was to commit murder, wouldn't that be the best cover?

Dave shook his head. Instead, as he turned towards Devonshire Drive to go home, he considered how much gin he should put in her highball. Ruby was devastated by the movie and a small part of him hated putting her through that. But the movie was good. Dave enjoyed himself. And they would be no worse for the wear. And Dave got her the highball that helped calm her nerves. Dave smiled as he served it to her and they both settled in front of their Zenith black and white television.

.

Sebastian finally figured out something. When you're grilling, you have to make sure you have a two-inch layer of charcoal, the gate has to be at least five inches from the flames, and you can't use too much lighter fluid. Grilling out was something so rare for the Smythes these days, but when the summer sun is so inviting, how can a family refuse?

So, Mr. and Mrs. Smythe decided to barbecue their dinner that night. Annie prepared a few hamburger patties as well as a few sausages. Sebastian didn't like hot dogs and refused to eat them with white bread.

"Ohhhhh, Sebastian!" she whined, stepping out on the lanai. "Why do you _INSIST_ on eating your sausages without a bun?"

"I don't, sweetie." Seb insisted, turning a patty. "I just don't like Wonder bread."

She set a tray of condiments down on the picnic table. "And just what is wrong with Wonder bread?"

But before he could answer, Ricky Nelson's 'Travellin' Man' could be heard on their new and improved Victrola. Oh, it was no longer called Victrola, but it made them feel better calling it that. He thought of the opening lyrics a little as some of the flames got a little higher on the right side. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead and he wiped them off with his wrist.

Suddenly, she presented a glass of lemonade to him and he took it with a grateful smile.

"Thanks, hon." He took two healthy mouth fulls of the yellow, sweet liquid.

"Well?" she asked.

He dropped the glass, swallowed, and breathed. "What?"

"Why don't you like Wonder bread?"

He returned to his task at the grill, setting the half-empty glass on the nearby table. "It's gross. It's…gooey or something."

She giggled. "It's good! Don't you see that?"

"I see that it's gross."

She tickled his ribs. "Ohhhh, you just don't like good food!"

"Yes, I do!" Sebastian said, spanking her with the spatula in his hand. But Annie looked appalled!

"Sebastian!" She declared with a small laugh. "Not outside! What will the neighbors think?"

"They will think," he began, inspecting the burgers and sausages, "that Sebastian and Annie Smythe are…" he turned to her, "a happy, young couple."

She grinned and said nothing. Instead, she began setting some of the plastic plates, plasticware, napkins, and tablecloth on the picnic table. A cloth sat over the lemonade pitcher and she added some more ice. By then, the meat was done on the grill and Sebastian clicked his tongue.

"Darn it!" he whined.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked, setting the ketchup and mustard bottle on the table.

"Well, I just hate it when I put _TOO_ much charcoal out. I just hate it. It's so…wasteful."

"And since when were _YOU_ such a…?"

He turned to her with a plate of cooked meat. "A what?"

She evilly grinned. "A Communist!"

He heartily laughed. "My dear, I may be a democrat and I may have voted for President Kennedy, but I will tell you something, my pet, my sweet, my love muffin…"

"Oh?" she coyly asked, placing her hands around his waist. He snaked his arms around her and suddenly dived towards her lips! She held her breath and stared into his eyes, stunned at his sudden action.

"I…" he whispered, lips getting closer and closer…"I am not a Communist. And furthermore," closer…closer…"I'm hungry!"

He pinched her hip and darted around her! Laughing all the way, he plopped down at the picnic table and looked up, holding up a corn-on-the-cob to his mouth. He loudly crunched it as Annie exasperatedly looked at him.

"Oh you!" she said, sitting down across from him. "Well, eat! I hope I don't die from how much lighter fluid you put on this meat!"

He laughed. "Oh, don't worry! We have more!"

She giggled. He did too. And in the end, the Smythes enjoyed a wonderful, home-cooked meal on their lanai, annoyed by some bugs and their playful banter. But as they ate, it became apparent that they would enjoy each other's company that night, in ways a married couple should.

.

Dave and Sebastian were in Dave's office the next day. There had been a problem with the mimeograph machine and a lot of Sebastian's payroll lines were messed. So, the two of them began working together that morning. It was such a simple thing to do, but Dave felt he owed it to the poor new guy. Besides, payroll can take a while to do and it's very tedious. They huddled together at Dave's desk, side-by-side. They worked in companionable silence and noticed that when they were in their work element, they didn't want distractions. In fact, they barely noticed one another.

"Dave?" a feminine voice asked.

Both guys looked up and saw Quinn Fabray standing in the doorway.

"Quinn!" Dave said, standing up. Obligatorily, Sebastian stood up as well.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up." She said. "Mr. Schlossberg is headed this way."

The eyebrows on both men went up and then furrowed.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"Don't know." She nonchalantly said. "But I'm guessing he's not happy about something."

"Oh fiddlesticks." Sebastian said.

Quinn ignored him. "I'm sure you're fine, Dave." And then, she twirled some gum from her mouth. "In fact, very fine."

Sebastian noticed and Dave just smiled, looking down. Quinn then smiled, winked at Dave, and left the doorway. The men sat back down.

Sebastian sighed. "I hate when I get interrupted by the big boss."

"Don't worry," Dave insisted. "I'm sure it's just a routine-"

"Karofsky!"

Their heads bolted up to see a man almost as big as Dave standing in the doorway. His broad shoulders nearly took up the space and his nose was up in the air, as if that's where it belonged. He had dark hair and refused to smile, but if he did, he might've been more handsome than how he presented himself. His tailored suit was perfect and it wouldn't be any other way, as he sauntered into the room.

"Mr. Schlossberg!" Dave exclaimed, standing up. He prompted Sebastian to stand up and he reluctantly did so.

"Karofsky?" Carl Schlossberg began. "Chicago."

"Chicago?" Dave asked.

"Yeah," Carl said, plopping down in an ugly, green chair in front of Dave's desk. "You and Smythe are going there next week."

"What?" Sebastian asked.

Carl sighed. "Smythe, you know the inventory codes, right? You know the payroll like the back of your hand, right? And I definitely know you _KNOW_ the railroad spike list for the Lima-to-Chicago Line, right?"

Sebastian blinked. Then, he haphazardly nodded.

"Then," Carl said, "you two are going to Chicago to meet with the corporate office. You have to get this right, guys. The Lima office depends on it. Anything less would be…" he waved his hands, searching for the right words, "uncivilized."

Dave and Sebastian looked at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"Uh, alright, Mr. Schlossberg." Dave agreeably said. "We…we'll go. Next week." And then, he brightened. "We can take the train!"

Carl sighed. "Of course you can, you louse." He stood up and walked towards the doorway. "Besides, next week is High holidays for me. I'm sure you boys wouldn't understand."

Dave leaped around his desk! "Oh, of course I do! Of course, Mr. Schlossberg! And we'll be there-!"

"Good." He said with a wave. "My secretary will give you your tickets."

Then, he vanished. He didn't even have the courtesy of saying goodbye. Instead, the big boss just left, leaving two very baffled employees in Dave's office. Dave looked at Seb. Seb looked at Dave.

"Well…" Dave quietly began, "looks like we're going to Chicago."

"Apparently so."

And as they worked on their reports, they noticed they made stupid errors. Stupid errors in accounting are simply not tolerated. And in the end, they had to stay an additional hour that night, getting everything correct. Had they been a bit more alert, they would've realized that from the very beginning, they didn't make any mistakes at all.

.

 **AN: What did you guy's think? More on Quinn and why she's like this around Dave later.**

 **What do you think of their wives? And the guy's boss? More on him later... Trust me, he's important to this story.**

 **Anyways, THANK you all for the support. Until next time... Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone! :)**

 **Thank you to everyone that has supported me and my stories. :)**

 **I won't give SO much away. This starts where last chapter left off but our guys are now in Chicago.**

 **And even though this is Pre-Stonewall and drama filled and sad all characters will be OK. :)**

 **One way or another. Things were different back then. I hope I haven't offended anyone with this. I just figured since things like this happened back then it NEEDED to be told.**

 **I am not one to shy away from taboo subjects like this.**

 **I will treat this story as I would ANY other story of mine, with respect.**

 **On to the story. I decided to add Sam Evans in this story... Trust me... He's a IMPORTANT character. So that's why he is here. :)**

 **Ok, without further adieu, Enjoy!**

 **Please review. Please be kind. Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESONEGLEEX3**

 **UPDATE: THIS IS A REUPLOAD. I DELETED IT BECAUSE I FOUND LOTS OF SPELLING ERRORS. ITS NOW FIXED. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ALREADY READ THIS SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. ENJOY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 5**

They had never seen such big buildings before. Lima only had structures that were, at maximum, only eight floors or so. But the buildings in Chicago, Illinois tripled that and they couldn't believe their eyes.

There were so many people at Union Station that early afternoon. It was obvious that in just that Station alone, there had to have been more people there an in the whole city of Lima, Ohio.

And they didn't call it the Windy City for nothing. When they emerged from the station, a strong breeze hit them, just as they crossed Milwaukee Avenue. Dave acted like he knew what he was doing when he really didn't. He held up two fingers in hopes of catching a cab and Sebastian was just starstruck by this sheer size of that city.

People ignored them. No one greeted one another. Coming from smalltown USA, this is a very unusual experience. Nevertheless, Dave was successful in hailing a taxi and Sebastian quickly crawled into the yellow cab with him.

"Where to, mac?" the cigar-laden driver asked.

"Martinson Hotel." Dave said, getting comfortable. Beside him, Sebastian did the same thing.

But the driver turned around. "Ain't ya' got suitcases?"

Dave threw his hands in his face. "Oh no! We forgot to get our bags!"

Sebastian got out and Dave followed suit. The cab drove off with a disgusted wave of his hand and the business pair returned to Union Station.

The city could be so confusing! There were so many languages on the street that they didn't know they were in America. The men saw people that surely couldn't be real – glamorous women, probably drag queens, and even an old man that looked like the Monopoly man. Still, they retrieved their bags, much to the dismay of the train personnel.

So, Dave and Sebastian returned to Milwaukee Avenue again. But this time, Sebastian tried to hail a cab. Only, it didn't work. Instead, Dave looked at him.

"Maybe we should just walk." He mumbled.

"Where?" Sebastian said, shielding his eyes from the afternoon sun.

"Well…" Dave looked around. "I think the motel is towards the north. That's what the directions say."

He pulled them out and Sebastian peered over Dave's elbow to read them with him.

"Curses!" Dave said. "Why didn't the company arrange to have someone meet us here?"

"We'll manage." Sebastian calmly said. "Let's just ask someone."

"Who?"

"Well…" Then, Sebastian walked up to a woman, wearing a gray suit with periwinkle blue hat. "Excuse me? We're trying to find-"

But she took off. She clutched her blouse tighter to her chest and almost sprinted away.

Dave looked dismayed. "Sebastian, let's just ask the train personnel where it is. Don't they work for us?"

"I guess so." But Sebastian wasn't as confident. He didn't like being this out of control as he followed his co-worker back yet again into Union Station. It hurt his pride as he passed by passengers leaving the station, smoking cigarettes and knowing exactly what they were doing. And Sebastian just didn't like this at all. He just knew this wasn't what he signed up for and for an instant, regretted his decision to move to Lima, Ohio.

"Ooomph!" Sebastian said as he bumped into Dave. The bigger guy turned around.

"Watch it, Sebastian!" Dave said.

"Well, why did you-?"

But Sebastian didn't have to finish that question. Instead, they saw a very good looking man jump off the train and head towards him. His striking blonde hair was trimmed as was the style of the day and his winning smile won them over.

"Are you…Mr. Karofsky? And Smythe?" he asked.

"Y-yes, we are." Dave stammered.

The cute man extended his hand suddenly. "I'm the train conductor for your trip today! It's very nice to meet you." He shook both of their confused hands. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Sam Evans. I often forget my manners."

Dave looked lost. So, Sebastian took the lead. "It's quite alright, Mr. Evans."

"Thank you!"

"But, we appear to have a small problem and I wondered if you could help us out."

Sam looked at him inquisitively. "What is it?"

"Well…" Sebastian said, looking away. "We appear to have forgotten our…bags."

Sam brightened. "I do believe I know where you can retrieve them!"

"Really?" Dave asked.

"Of course! Where are you coming from?"

"Milwaukee Avenue."

Sam cleared his throat. "No. I mean, where did you board… _MY_ train?"

Dave immediately relented. "Oh. I-I mean, we came from Lima."

"Lima?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Lima, Ohio."

"Ohhhhhhh!" the blonde seemed to be so happy to have this discussion! "You're on the Chicago/Lima Line!"

"Ummm, yes."

Sam clasped his hands together. "Well, you're in luck. That happens to be my favorite Line. You see…" And then, he leaned in towards them and the two men pushed towards him. "There's a girl in the Lima office I like. Don't tell anyone, will ya?"

Sebastian smiled. "Of course not!"

"We won't." Dave said with a tight grin.

"Good!" Sam said. "OK! So, you need your bags?" The guys nodded. "I'll take you where the bags are held. C'mon! This way!"

Sam suddenly took off away from the train. Dave and Sebastian were confused but this curious blonde man was the conductor. So he must know a thing or two about trains.

Dave and Sebastian followed this strange young man through the crowds of people. The noises and beeping were strange and kind of annoying both men but they continued on their way.

"Strange place this is, right?" Sebastian yelled over the noise behind Dave and all Dave could do was shrug his shoulder.

"You think this is weird? I've seen stranger things when it comes to my job." Sam smiled. Dave and Sebastian just looked confused and didn't know what to make of this guy.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination.

The Luggage Drop off area.

Dave saw the luggage and was going to reach for it but Sam beat him to it.

"Here, let me." Sam said with a genuine smile and grabbed all their heavy bags with no help.

Dave admired Sam and Sebastian just wanted to go to the hotel room and sleep. All this traveling can _REALLY_ take a toll on the body.

"Thanks, Sam." Dave said as he pulled out his wallet to pay Sam but the blonde man stopped him.

"Free of charge." Sam again smiled those pearly whites at Dave and Dave wanted to blush.

Sebastian didn't understand why that bothered him so much. But it did. Maybe it was because Dave was standing a little _TOO_ closely to Sam or maybe it was because Sam smiled a little _TOO_ much. Well whatever it was that annoyed Sebastian he just wanted to go.

"Ok, we got our bags. Can we go now? I gotta call my Annie to let her know I'm OK." Sebastian kind of huffed in annoyance.

"Sebastian! Don't be rude!" Dave chided. "He helped us find our bags, a 'thank you' would suffice." Dave said still smiling at Sam.

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Sam took it all in stride.

"Nah, it was nothing. Its fine." Sam said and Dave's heart fluttered when Sam winked at him.

After a few seconds of awkwardness Sam realized something.

"Oh shit! I gotta run! I got my job to do. Are you guys, ok? Do you need more of my hel-"

"No! We are fine!" Sebastian snapped. He didn't understand why he was behaving this way. He blamed it on being utterly exhausted. He wasn't usually this rude. He felt shame.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just tired is all. We're fine." Sebastian said as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's no thing, really sir. I understand." Sam said and for the first time that day Sebastian actually smiled.

A moment or two passed and Sam snapped out of it.

"OK, _NOW_ I really ought to skedaddle! If that's all folks... Welcome to Chicago!" Sam said as he waved them goodbye and Sebastian and Dave were left to there own devices.

"Thank you!" Dave shouted Sam stopped bowed in front of everyone. Dave laughed as he watched Sam go.

"What a nice fellow! Don't you think?" Dave said as he turned around stared directly into Sebastian's unamused face.

"What's the matter with you?" Dave clearly confused by what he thought was a cool guy but Sebastian wasn't proving to be one anymore.

"What a nice fellow! Don't you think? Plehhhh!" Sebastian mocked Dave as they began walking to find a Taxi each carrying their own bags.

"What's up your ass?!" Dave said as he tried and failed to flag down a taxi.

"Nothing." Sebastian muttered.

"Oh, come off it! You have been a pain in the ass since Sam so kindly helped us. You were being so... So..." Dave couldn't find the words, anger building by the second.

"So, what?" Sebastian stopped on the sidewalk.

"Never mind."

"Oh no! You are not stopping now! How was I acting?" Sebastian dropped his heavy bags on the ground and clicked his shoe, not caring if they got dirty.

"Like.. Like.."

"Like _WHAT?!"_

 _"A JACKASS! THERE I SAID IT! YOU WERE BEING A JERK! ALL HE WANTED TO DO WAS HELP US AND YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!"_ Dave roared not caring if he was causing a scene.

People stared but most just went on their merry way. Not caring about the grown men arguing like little boys.

"Oh _I'M_ the one being a jerk! What about you? I want to go to our hotel as soon as I can to call my wife but you were being nice, a _LITTLE_ too nice if you ask me, to a guy who's job it is to help find our bags!" Sebastian yelled and couldn't be stopped. Again people were looking but no one was doing anything probably waiting to see if this fight would escalate?

"Oh I'm _SO_ sorry if I have manners!" Dave got into Sebastian's face. Tension was at a all time high. Both men were breathing heavily and red with anger.

"What is he, your boyfriend now?" Sebastian whispered.

Dave gulped. He was shock to hear such a thing from the new guy.

"Know what...?" Dave glared. "Fuck you."

Dave stared for a second and Sebastian stared back as Dave walked away. He wouldn't dare let Sebastian see him weak.

"No thank you! And when we arrive at our location you _BETTER NOT EVEN SPEAK TO ME!"_ Sebastian yelled as Dave flipped him off. This wasn't going as both planned.

Now that it seemed like they were enemies they didn't know how they were going to last two _WHOLE_ days in Chicago without killing each other. But they had to figure out something because things change as both soon learned.

When they _FINALLY_ got to their hotel, The Martinson Hotel on foot both discovered something horrifying, at least to them.

"You gotta be..." Dave said as he stared at the tiny room in disbelief.

"Freakin' kidding me?" Sebastian finished, as he too couldn't believe his eyes. Apparently there was a mix up and now sharing a room was the fighting pair.

Both were red with anger.

 **Fuck my life** , both Dave and Sebastian thought as they looked at the tiny bed they would be sharing.

 **This is not going to end well,** Sebastian thought as he stared at Dave in disbelief.

 **Why me, God?,** Dave gulped.

This was going to be a _LONG_ two days indeed.

.

 **AN: So, what do guys think?**

 **Now I wasn't going to end with them fighting BUT my hands couldn't stop typing. Funny how life works, right? Lol!**

 **I think this is a good place to stop. :)**

 **More to come next chapter. Thus isn't over yet. :)**

 **What do you think of Sam? I tried to stay in character with him. I REALLY DID TRY. I hope it came out ok?**

 **Thank you all for reading. Until next time... Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys!**

 **Thank you for supporting me. :)**

 **We continue from the last chapter. The guys are still in Chicago. How are they getting along? You will have to read to find out. ;)**

 **Please review. Please be kind. Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 6**

Sebastian slammed his bag on the floor on the left side of the bed. Dave did the same on the right.

Dave folded his arms across his chest and Sebastian turned away. And when he did, he saw some olive green curtains across the way. He walked over and spread them wide open.

Dave groaned and turned away at the bright light. Sebastian smiled.

There was an Art Deco table set near the window and considered sitting down. But that's when nature called and she can be demanding. So, wiping his hands together he started to walk past Dave to get to the restroom. The bigger boy figured it out too and needed the facilities too.

 _OH NO YOU DON'T_ , Dave thought.

Suddenly Dave started running towards the bathroom and Sebastian realized what was happening. And just like two brothers, they pushed and shoved each other just as they approached the threshold.

Sebastian wriggled and Dave tried to squeeze in. Their faces were scrunched with exertion and the dumb little battle was over all too quickly.

Dave slipped through and turned around, a big Cheshire Cat grin on his face. Sebastian glared at him and Dave just nodded. Then he slammed the door shut in Sebastian's face!

"C'mon Dave! I really have to go!"

"Well, I do too!" Dave said behind the door. "Go piss over the balcony!"

Sebastian glared at the door but said nothing further. Neither did Dave. The smaller man immediately started scheming ways to get back at Dave. But his full bladder was distracting and for a full second, he almost considered relieving himself on Dave's suitcase.

To say they weren't getting along would be an understatement. Silently they had some coffee and croissants in the hotel lobby. Simultaneously they stood and went back to the train station. Hailing a cab was a bit of a chore though.

Dave raised his finger like he'd seen in the movies. Sebastian just stared at him until Dave noticed.

"What?" Dave yelled.

"That's not the best way to get a cab."

"Oh yeah?" He offered. He looked up the street and then smiled back at him. "Then why is one coming right now?"

Sebastian turned and sure enough, a yellow cab was slowing down towards them. Dave grinned at him and kept his finger in the air. But when the cab arrived, it passed them and picked up a gorgeous blonde that looked like Tippi Hedren. Dave watched as she got in and the cab took off. He refused to look at Sebastian.

Suddenly let a shrill sound smashed Dave's eardrums! He whirled around to see two fingers coming out of his mouth. Seb's whistle did the trick and another cab pulled up right to him.

He opened the door and over his shoulder said, " _THAT_ _'S_ how you get a cab."

Dave still refused to look at him when he got in.

Over the course of the next five hours, Dave and Sebastian were deluged with numbers, charts, graphs, pie charts, and projections. They were one of the few who didn't have to present or anything. But they had to pay attention to railroad trends that went through Lima. Unfortunately there weren't very many.

So, after a while, they just sat there. Many executives in the meeting smiled at the conference tables, which was commonplace. So was liquor. By mid-afternoon, Sebastian and Dave were exhausted from feigning interest in presentations, second hand smoke, and Three Martini people in pressed suits.

When they were done, the sun was lowering in the sky. They could've checked their watches but didn't care. They were just two young men who were mentally exhausted and wanted to go back to the hotel room.

But they still weren't talking. And yet, just like war, when you share an unhappy experience with someone, there's a strange kind of bond that develops. They slowly walked out of the train station and Sebastian took in some fresh air. Dave watched him and suspected Sebastian was susceptible to cigarette smoke. Or perhaps allergic.

Sebastian turned and saw Dave staring at him. Dave just quickly looked away and Sebastian just didn't care.

"I'll take care of the cab, Dave."

"OK."

But this time, they didn't have as much luck getting a cab right away in early evening Chicago. This often happens in major cities. They looked up and down the street and couldn't see a cab.

"Maybe the Cubs are playing?" Dave asked.

"Maybe we should find that Tippi Hedren look alike to get us a cab."

Dave snorted. Sebastian even grinned a little bit. And just when their brain-drain was about to make them more silly, a yellow cab pulled up.

After they paid the taxi, they emerged into the hotel lobby. Dave nodded to the evening clerk and Sebastian grabbed a mop for a housekeeper who dropped it. They breezed through and approached the elevator. They stood there watching the lightning bolt arrow until it reached the first floor.

But when the doors opened, a man emerged smoking a cigar. He walked past them and Sebastian immediately started coughing. Dave walked in first and Sebastian eventually did too. He watched Sebastian sideways.

"What floor, Mac?" The operator asked.

"Two." Dave said.

The operator shut the door and pulled the crank. Sebastian was struggling to get air and Dave kept his eye on him. And just as the doors opened up on the second floor, Sebastian bolted from the smoke-filled chamber and leaned against the wall.

"Don't like smoke?" Dave asked.

Sebastian turned around and leaned against the wall. "Every single person in my family smokes. Thank God my wife doesn't."

That perked Dave's interest but Sebastian, who had finally recovered, started heading towards the room.

He opened the door, walked through, and flopped on the bed. His body had given out and the his fingers cradled the periwinkle blue comforter. Sebastian closed his eyes and tried to forget everything about accounting. Easier said than done.

Suddenly he was aware of his selfishness and turned around. Dave stood nearby, loosening his thin tie.

"Sorry, Dave. I'll get up."

"Nonsense. I'll just sleep on the floor."

"What?!"

"Yeah," Dave said walking beyond the bed. And then he smiled. "It'll be like camping."

"No way." Sebastian insisted. He reached for the pink room phone. "I'll call for a cot."

"It's OK, Sebastian. I really will be fine."

Sebastian looked at him for a long moment, confused by Dave's actions. Dave removed his tie and tore off his suit jacket. Sebastian couldn't believe he hadn't done this yet.

So after both men removed some clothes and their shoes, they stood there not quite knowing what to say or do.

"Want a drink-?"

"Want the radio-?"

They froze and even partially smiled.

"No drinks for me." Seb said. "But I could use some music."

"Solid."

Sebastian reached towards the cream-colored room radio and flipped it on. A smooth, nameless melody came through the speakers and both men seemed more at ease.

Dave plopped at the table and Sebastian turned on his side to face him. The bigger man drummed his fingers and Sebastian just looked away.

"You," Dave began, "mentioned Annie?"

"Yeah," Sebastian tiredly said, "my wife."

"Ah. I never knew you were married."

Sebastian held up his wedding band and Dave nodded.

"I forget how many years," Sebastian said with a smirk, "of how many years of bliss it's been but you could say we're still basically newlyweds."

Dave chuckled. "Any children?"

Sebastian's face dropped. "No..."

Dave peered a little closely and then sat back. "Sorry, Seb."

"It's alright." He responded with a sigh. "We're trying..."

Dave again nodded. A calm stillness settled in the room before Dave spoke again.

"What does she look like?"

"Annie? Oh, you know. Pretty. Auburn hair. Loves the color green. Looks like a movie star." And then Sebastian grinned. "And she burns toast like the best of 'em!"

Dave laughed. "No Betty Crocker, huh?"

"Well," Sebastian got up and got from complimentary ice from the decanter, "she's not that bad." He shoved some ice chips in his mouth and said, "I'm lucky to have her."

Dave grinned. "Good."

Sebastian plopped on th bed again but this time, he sat facing Dave. The music on the radio changed to something upbeat and Elvis-like.

"What about you?" Sebastian asked.

"Me?"

"No, Perry Como. Yes you, you whorecaster!"

Dave produced a full throated laugh at that.

"You are stuck in the past, Smythe! I haven't heard that in a long time."

"I'm classic." He even extended his arms like he was in a glee club or something.

Dave grinned and then said, "I'm married." He calmed then. "Oh yes. I'm married alright."

Sebastian swallowed the last of his ice and noticed the shift in Dave's voice. The bigger guy sat there staring at the bedspread or something. So Sebastian took action.

"What's her name?"

Dave paused. "Ruby."

"Like the gem." Sebastian said with some levity.

No response.

"It's a nice name." Sebastian added.

"Yes, it is. And it's a pretty name to go with a pretty girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Sebastian studied the way Dave sat there in his chair. His shoulders were slumped and his left foot twitched as if Dave were in deep thought or agitated. Suddenly he looked up.

"I have a son."

Sebastian beamed. "Really?"

Dave finally grinned. "Yeah. Connor. He's two years old."

Seb leaned back on his hands. "Do you have a photograph of him?"

Dave's eyebrows furrowed and he dug out his wallet. After a few seconds of perusing, he let the wallet drop on his lap.

"No." He sadly said. "Some father, huh?"

"Think nuthin' of it." Sebastian said, scratching his cheek. "I'm sure you love him. You don't need a photograph in your wallet to prove that."

"Yeah...". And then Dave brightened. "Yeah! Besides it would get all crumply in my wallet."

"That's right."

Mission accomplished. Sebastian had effectively diffused a situation that he was clearly too tired to deal with. Dave just stared at him.

"Welllllll..." Sebastian yawned. "We have another day of claptrap tomorrow don't we?"

"Yeah." Dave simply said. He turned and faced the window. He thought about opening the curtains to see the Chicago nightlife but was too tired.

Suddenly, he felt something soft but firm hit his back. He turned and saw that it was a pillow, lying unharmed on the floor.

Sebastian smirked. "Go to bed. And use that pillow I so graciously gave you. That only leaves me with one."

"Awwwwww!" Dave said with a grin. Sebastian pulled back the covers and offered the comforter to Dave. Then he got under the sheets while Dave got as comfortable as could be on the floor.

Sebastian turned out the light and settled in the bed. Not even a minute passed before yet heard the dull roar of big city nightlife.

"Do people ever to go bed in Chicago?" Dave asked.

Sebastian chuckled. "Probably not."

Regardless, the two small town guys finally did fall asleep. And when they did, they dreamed of their wives.

 **.**

 **AN: So, what do you all think? Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone! :)**

 **After trying to update stories as much as I can I decided this will be my last updated story before my break.**

 **Don't worry, after this chapter I'll be posting another chapter and THEN I'll take my much needed break. :)**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed Travellin Man so far.**

 **I appreciate it so much.**

 **On to the story, Dave and Sebastian are back in Lima from there work trip. And we see them develop further.**

 **The song is "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" by the Tokens.**

 **I won't say more. I'll let you read. Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Let me know what you think?**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 7**

He was snoring.

He didn't mean too. But that trip back from Chicago was so arduous. His wife was less than welcoming when he returned to Lima the previous night, forcing him to make his own dinner. It's not like kitchen duties were all that unfamiliar to him. But when you're tired from traveling, the very last thing you want to do is work. After he was certain his son was OK and sleeping, Dave left his sleeping wife and made himself a bologna sandwich.

That night's sleep was restless too. When you travel long distances, it's common to still feel tremors from the vehicle you're in. And he really did. Tossing and turning, he could see quite a few things in his mind's eye – the Chicago skyline, reports of railroad designs, yellow taxi cabs, train engine designs, schematics of caboose brakes, Sebastian's smile, payroll reports, numbers, numbers, numbers…

It all became a jumbled mess of all kinds of railroad details and he was trying to calm his mind. But when you want to do it, it just sometimes doesn't work. He considered taking a sleeping pill, but he'd be groggy the next day. So, Dave struggled and got restless sleep. At least the percolated coffee that morning helped him wake up – a little.

So, Dave was asleep at his desk. His head was resting on his curled arms, neatly placed on the Formica top. A typewriter sat still and an adding machine was untouched. They needed to be. Dave had quite a few reports to do for an upcoming meeting. He and Sebastian had to present the findings of the Chicago Line conference to their superiors and instead, he was in la-la land. His snoring might've bothered a few people, but one curious interloper decided to have fun with it.

 **In the jungle, the mighty jungle**

 **The lion sleeps tonight**

 **In the jungle the quiet jungle**

 **The lion sleeps tonight**

Dave jolted from his nap, rubbing his eyes. Across the way, there stood a smiling Sebastian Smythe. He wore a very dapper pair of gray pants from a new designer to the area named Karl Lagerfeld. His shirt was neatly pressed as always, and a skinny blue tie finished the ensemble. But Dave found he couldn't get over that ornery expression on his face and, of course, Dave just had to roll his eyes.

"What do you want, Smythe?" Dave asked, rubbing his face.

"Well, I figured you shouldn't be sleeping on the job." he jovially said, crossing the room. He plopped down in the guest chair. "Besides, you are _NOT_ the only one who is tired. I bet if you took an office pool, you'd find quite a few secretaries who would be that way." Then, his tongue went in his cheek. "And I'm sure _WORK_ would be the only reason why!"

Dave somewhat recovered. "Well, I ain't botherin' with you today. I have to finish these rail projections."

"Don't we all?" Sebastian sarcastically asked. He got up and poured Dave a fresh cup of coffee. He turned towards the sleepy co-worker and advanced. "'Here ya' go, Mr. Karofsky! I hope you… _TRULY_ enjoy… _MY_ coffee!'"

Dave groaned. "Oh, shut up Audrey Hepburn."

"You've seen it!"

"No. I just know that was her. And she's better looking than you."

"Oh! I'm so hurt, Dave! But remember, you have to have those reports done by tomorrow or there will be-"

"Hell to pay, yeah, yeah…I know."

Sebastian looked the big guy over. He could easily see that Dave did not recover from the trip very well and decided to plop once again in Dave's guest chair.

"Now, listen…" Sebastian began.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Solid."

"I think you mean, 'solid, pops'?"

"Oh, shut up."

Sebastian giggled.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Dave whined. He flipped his head sideways and scanned the reports. But when he tried to make sense of quarterly projections of iron purchases, he dropped his papers. A soft whine escaped his mouth and Sebastian took a little pity on him.

"Want me to take a look at it?" Sebastian asked.

"No. I'm fine. I just need…ugggghhhh…"

Sebastian giggled. "Karofsky, you are truly too funny. OK, well, if you need me, you know where I'll be."

Under his breath, Dave said, "Giving a girl the clap?"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, smiled, and walked backwards towards the entrance. But there, he stopped.

"By the way, Dave…"

The bigger boy slammed his hands on his desk. "Whaaaat?"

"Oh, nothing! I just wanted to wake you up even further!"

"Go away."

"Going…going… But just understand, something Dave."

"What?"

"Life without me…" he extended his arms and a tuft of his shirt came undone from his waist and Dave stared at it. "…would be even _MORE_ unbearable!"

"Get out." Dave said, returning to his reports. The smaller boy giggled.

But when Sebastian turned around, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He had no idea how long the secretary Quinn Fabray was standing there.

"Miss Fabray!" Sebastian exclaimed. Then, he calmed down, straightening his tie. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

She sheepishly smiled at him and said nothing.

"Well then, I'll take my leave." And with that, the silly, annoying, sarcastic, humorous presence of one Sebastian Smythe dramatically left. Dave chuckled and watched him go.

But Quinn didn't. Instead, she watched Dave's reaction, her face serious. Dave finally stopped and looked back at her. Instantly, he was confused by her expression and said nothing. Quinn crossed the office towards him, her heels clicking on the floor. She presented him a file.

"Here are the copies," she cautiously said, "that you wanted for the payroll reports."

He took them. "Thanks, Quinn."

There was a moment when neither said anything. She clasped her hands in front of her and he opened the file, perusing some of the figures. After a few more seconds, Dave realized she was still there and he flipped his head up towards her. She wasn't smiling.

"You two sure do seem to be getting along." She non-chalantly said.

"Yeah, I guess."

She sat down exactly where Sebastian did. "How was the Chicago trip?"

He narrowed his eyes a little. "Fine."

"Just 'fine'?"

Dave closed the file. "Yes, Quinn. Fine. Sebastian and I learned more about the railroad industry that we ever thought we would."

She crossed her legs. "Is that all you learned?"

He didn't like this at all and folded his hands on the desk. "What are you driving at, Quinn?"

Instinctively, she peered around her, making sure they were alone. A fan in Dave's office blew some of her beautiful blonde hair over her cheek and she delicately brushed it back.

"You need," she whispered, "to be more careful."

Dave looked at her with a perplexed expression. He urged her to continue, so she did.

"Guys like him…"

Annoyed, Dave grabbed his coffee cup and stood up. He then strolled over to his personal coffee percolator and poured himself a cup. A soft sigh escaped his mouth.

"And what's wrong with Sebastian?" he asked, returning to his desk.

"Oh," she casually began, "I think you know what I'm talking about."

"At this point, no I don't. And not only that, but if you're here to spread ugly rumors, you can just walk out now."

Quinn was taken aback! "Dave! I'm just looking out for you! And I can read people pretty well, remember?"

He calmed down. A little. "Yes, I remember."

"Well then," she said, standing up, "just know that guys like him are looking for one thing and one thing only."

"Oh yeah?" He challenged. "And what would that be?"

She released her hands and had a slight look of defeat on her face. "Just…please be careful, Dave. I mean it."

And with that, she turned and left the office. Dave sat there, dumbfounded. He couldn't understand her words. He didn't exactly know what she was talking about. And yet, there was a compassion and perhaps jealousy with her words that stung him. He couldn't focus very well all of a sudden. So, Dave did what he knew best – he got back to work and tried to study the payroll reports Quinn gave him. The numbers seemed to jumble on the mimeographed page and he couldn't understand them suddenly. But when he got to Sebastian Smythe's name, things seemed a little clearer.

A little.

.

Later that day, Sebastian had a little problem on his hands. Every single time he entered Dave's office for allegedly work reasons, Dave seemed to be distracted or even up and leave. At first, he followed the bigger accountant around the office and talked how he wanted. There were times they seemed to be playing 'Follow The Leader' or something and Sebastian couldn't understand what was going on.

Meanwhile, in Dave's head, Quinn's words annoyed him. There was something to her statement that rung true in his head and he didn't like where it was going. Sure, Sebastian was a good worker and they did get along. But she wasn't the kind to lie to him. At least, he didn't think so.

Every single time Sebastian approached Dave, there always seemed to be something that got in the way – more coffee, 'oh, I need to make a copy!', 'I need the restroom', a sudden phone call when the phone wasn't ringing, etc. So, Sebastian decided to take the bull by the horns.

Around the end of the business day that day, Sebastian quietly walked up to Dave's office. There, the bigger guy was scribbling something down and stamping it once in a while. Sebastian smiled when he realized Dave was still working on those darn payroll reports.

Payroll reports. They never end.

Leaning against the doorway, Sebastian crossed his feet and folded his arms over his belly. "Ahem!"

Dave jolted! "Jesus, Seb!" Then, he calmed down a little. "What do you want?"

Annoyed with Dave's callous answer, Sebastian determinedly said, "I think we need to see a movie."

Dave's head flipped up. "What?!"

Sebastian cleared his throat. "I mean, we should date." Then, Sebastian's eyes went wide. "I mean _DOUBLE_ date."

Dave tossed his pencil on the desk and looked at Sebastian for the first time in several hours. "A…double date?"

"Yeah." Sebastian said, checking his fingernails for dirt. "I mean, you, me, my Annie, and your Ruby. My wife has been bugging me to see a good movie and I think we'll have a good time. This Friday night. What do you say, pops?"

Dave grinned at the little reference and thought about it. There shouldn't be any harm in seeing a movie with their wives. So he shrugged and looked at Sebastian.

"Alright."

"Solid!"

"I'll check with my wife," Dave began, "and see if she wants to go. She loves the movies, but a while ago, I took her to see 'Psycho'. She didn't like it."

Sebastian chuckled but didn't say anything.

"What do you want to see?" Dave asked.

"Well, my _WIFE_ wants to see a new Disney movie called 'One Hundred And One Dalmatians'. But I'd rather see 'The Hustler' with Paul Newman."

Dave was bewildered by these movie choices, but didn't really care either. It sounded like fun and suddenly, Quinn's warning vanished from his mind.

"Solid!" Dave happily said. "Friday night it is. And either movie would be fine, I'm sure."

But Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Don't you want to check with Ruby which movie she wants to see?"

Dave let his voice go soft. "I don't think it'll matter."

Sebastian watched his co-worker go a little into himself. Shoulders slumped, head bowed slightly and Dave didn't seem very interested suddenly. So, of course, Sebastian had to rectify that situation.

"Solid!" he exclaimed.

Dave snapped out of his reverie. "What time on Friday?"

"Seven PM, I think."

"Alright. Ruby and I will meet you at the theatre around 6:30 or so."

"Sounds great."

They stared at each other. The fan was turned off and abruptly, it got a little warm in the room. And as expected, a pair of throats cleared themselves at the same time and Sebastian righted himself to a standing position.

"Alright, then." He said. "See you and your Ruby there."

"Yeah. You got it… _POPS!"_

Sebastian laughed and Dave grinned. It looked like they were going to see a movie together. And they both were happy. Oh, and their wives would be too.

.

 **AN: One more chapter then I'm going on vacation. Lol! :)**

 **Until then... You all rock!**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi guys!**

 **I decided that this was getting way too long so again I decided to split this up into two parts.**

 **The second part will come soon.**

 **The song is "Cruella Deville" and its from the movie "101 Dalmatians".**

 **On to the story.**

 **Here is the double date with the wives. I won't say more.**

 **So with that please review. Please be kind.**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

Chapter 8

"This is just awful."

Dave sighed, put his hands in his pants pockets, and looked down.

"Ruby, they'll be here. And we're standing under the sign. You're not getting wet."

"I _GOT_ wet when we arrived!" Ruby argued. She tugged at her green blouse and reached for a cigarette in her Lagerfeld purse. "And I hate this rain! When will it stop?"

Dave sighed yet again. "I don't know."

Ruby lit her cigarette and continued to be annoyed. Dave took a few steps away from her, but not very far. Meanwhile, patrons of Frontier Theatres happily walked into the building. Arm in arm, couples walked up to the bored ticket operator and requested this movie or that one. The cheap Art Deco designs of the theatre's foyer looked inviting to just sit and people watch. But Ruby wanted to smoke and the theatre no longer allowed smoking in the lobby.

So Dave stood there with her. Her stunning green blouse still clung very nicely to her waist and her cream-colored skirt accentuated her body just as well. He stared at her for a long moment, noting how strikingly beautiful she truly was. Out of instinct and habit, he walked up to her from behind and placed his hands firmly along her waist.

She jolted! "Dave! Not here!"

"Sorry, darling." He casually said, using his best Rock Hudson impression, "But you're just too darn beautiful _NOT_ to touch."

"Well, hands off the goods, mister!" she coyly said.

Dave grinned. "I _AM_ a louse, aren't I?"

The barest traces of a smile formed on her face. "Of course you are!" And then, she frowned. "If they don't get here in five minutes, I swear to God I am leaving. And how could they be late when-!"

"Hi Dave!"

Dave and Ruby flipped their heads to the right and saw Sebastian and Annie coming towards them. Of course, Dave had to stifle a laugh. Sebastian was tucking his shirt in his waistband and Ruby was adjusting her pillbox hat.

"Hello, Sebastian!" Dave said with a knowing smile on his face. "I didn't know you were the fashionably late kind!"

"Oh, you know me!" Sebastian said. "I just had to…" he glanced at his wife and then right back to Dave, "take care of something."

Dave flashed a wider smile and said, "Of course. Hey, check it. This is my wife, Ruby. Ruby, Sebastian."

"Hello, Sebastian." Ruby said, extending her hand with exaggerated grace. "It's nice to meet you."

Sebastian plastered a smile on his face. "Hello, Ruby! Dave has spoken very highly of you." Ruby shyly looked down with the melodrama of a soap opera. Sebastian grinned even further. "Ruby? Dave? This is my wife, Annie."

Ruby's eyes instantly went wide. "Annie! My Garsh, you are so beautiful!"

"Oh, you!" Annie said. "And to think that I've only barely heard about you!"

Dave looked down and Sebastian refused to look at him.

"Well-" Ruby huffed and was about to say something until Dave cut her off.

"So! Shall we continue to twiddle our thumbs out here or go inside?" Dave nervously laughed and Ruby stared holes into her husband.

"I agree! Let's go!" Sebastian said as the couples paid for their tickets and went inside.

Ruby continued to stare holes into Dave and he pretended not to care. But of course he did.

 _This is going to be so awkward,_ Dave thought.

.

He was right. It was awkward. Soooo awkward.

He didn't know it was going to happen. He wasn't even sure how it happened. But there it was. Dave was faced with a very uncomfortable, self-conscious situation.

He didn't know how he was going to fix it. But he had to think of something. Anything.

There in the theater Dave found himself and Sebastian literally in the middle together. Ruby sat on the right next to her husband and cosied up on his left was Sebastian and Annie.

Annie begged Sebastian to see "101 Dalmatians". So that's what they were currently watching.

The theater was full of people. However, there weren't many children. That surprised Dave since this was a cartoon film but he digressed.

People laughed when it called for it. And Dave actually began to relax and enjoy the movie. It seemed Sebastian did as well. The adorable Pongo waltzed through life like everything was easy. Of course it wasn't. And yet, there was a confidence that exuded from the cartoon dog that Dave envied. It's not like he didn't have his own level of confidence. But here lately, his marriage was becoming a daily struggle and even felt a little jealousy to how happy Sebastian and Annie appeared.

When the evil Cruella Deville was introduced Dave and Sebastian couldn't stop laughing and staring at each other. No one else noticed since they were so enthralled with the movie.

But Dave and Sebastian sure did. A couple of times the men found comfort just being silly and relaxed. Odd things were noticed – Sebastian's downward smirk, Dave's puffy cheeks, the way Seb's eyes danced in the darkened light, how Dave's smile seemed infectious. And the entire time, the wives were none for the wiser. A weird energy passed between them and surprisingly it didn't scare Dave. No not all.

 **Cruella De Vil**

 **Cruella De Vil**

 **If she doesn't scare you**

 **No evil thing will**

 **To see her is to**

 **Take a sudden chill**

 **Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

 **The curl of her lips**

Dave turned to Sebastian and both cracked a smile and laugh but as soon as they did that they immediately gazed at each other. Sebastian could feel his heart pulse in his throat and Dave seemed frozen.

Suddenly a roar of laughter came from the audience and both Sebastian and Dave cleared their throats for no reason, returning their attention to the movie.

 **The ice in her stare**

 **All innocent children**

 **Had better beware**

 **She's like a spider waiting**

 **For the kill**

 **Look out for Cruella De Vil**

 **At first you think**

 **Cruella is the devil**

 **But after time has worn**

 **Away the shock**

 **You come to realize**

 **You've seen her kind of eyes**

 **Watching you from underneath**

 **A rock!**

Dave turned his attention to Ruby who was transfixed by the movie. She seemed happy, almost child-like. He was pleased that she was enjoying herself, but was also heavily distracted. Then he turned his head to see Annie snuggled on Sebastian's shoulder. His heart panged a bit and he couldn't understand why. Dave looked all around the theater to see everyone having a great time. He turned his attention to Sebastian and the smaller man was staring right back, this time with even _MORE_ intensity. Both half smiled but couldn't look away. Dave felt all floaty and nervous.

And scared.

Sebastian on the other hand had _NO IDEA_ what the hell was going on! But all he knew was that he didn't want it to end.

In that moment _NO ONE_ was in the theater but these two guys.

 **This vampire bat**

 **This inhuman beast**

 **She ought to be locked up**

 **And never released**

 **The world was such**

 **A wholesome place until**

 **Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

As the song ended people in the theater cheered and clapped breaking up whatever was going on between the guys. Sebastian broke his gaze first pretending to adjust himself in his seat. And Dave unnecessarily coughed.

No one knew what the men were experiencing. Not even the men in their seats knew.

 _Uh oh... I'm in trouble,_ Dave thought as he returned his attention to the movie, trying his best to ignore his coworker for the duration of the movie.

He didn't look at Sebastian after that and Sebastian felt sad. He didn't pay attention to the rest of the film either.

And when the movie ended, Cruella De Ville got justice. The puppies were saved. And all was well. And as they exited the theater, Ruby and Annie were smiling.

The guys weren't.

.

 **AN: Part 2 coming soon.**

 **What did you guy's think?**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**

 **Hello everybody! Thank you sooooo much for favoriting, liking, following and reviewing this story! It's very much appreciated and I couldn't do this without you. X3**

 **Here, we finish the double date and we see how things change. Or don't change. It's up to you to decide. All I'll say on that.**

 **ENJOY! Please review. Please be kind. Thank you!**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3**

 **Chapter 9**

"Nice house, Smythe." Dave said.

He walked through the living room on olive green carpet. A long Japanese tapestry hung over a narrow window near a salmon upholstered couch and Sebastian walked over towards the mid-century modern credenza.

"Cocktail?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure. Highball."

Sebastian quickly turned towards him. "That's what your wife likes, right?"

Surprised, Dave said, "Yes."

Sebastian smiled. "I thought so."

Dave ignored the smarmy remark and looked around the room. An elongated clock hung on the wall as he watched the lightning bolt arms show that it was 9:30PM. A pine piano sat in the corner, completely free of dust, and a glass, brass-framed cigarette table was neatly positioned by a periwinkle blue chair. That looked like a good place to sit and Dave plopped himself down in it, with a short grunt.

But he instantly regretted it. He sunk in the chair and grimaced, just as Sebastian finished placing the last of the ice cubes in the glass.

"Yeah," Sebastian said, walking towards Dave with the highball, "that chair needs to be replaced."

"Or at least get it repaired." Dave said, adjusting his body.

"You could move to the couch or the piano bench."

"No, no… This is…" He gave up. "OK, the couch it is."

Sebastian chuckled and handed Dave the highball. But when he saw his bigger co-worker struggling to get out, Sebastian lent a hand.

"Here, kind sir."

Dave looked up and clasped his meaty hand in his. "Thanks."

Once Dave was upright, they let go of each other, like their hands were on fire. That's when their wives entered the room.

"Dave!" Ruby exclaimed. "You absolutely _HAVE_ to see the rest of this house! I want what they have in the dining room and their bedroom is simply adorable!"

Dave walked over to the salmon sofa and sat down, this time much more comfortably.

"Sure." He distractedly said. Ruby's smile slowly dropped and then resumed it's power when she turned back towards Annie.

"Oh Annie! Who did your decoration?"

"Oh…" Annie said, walking towards the credenza, "nobody in particular. I just read 'Architecture Digest' and get great ideas."

"Really?!" Ruby asked.

"Oh yes. And I mean this, Ruby. I'm not an interior designer. I just get good ideas from others and that's that."

"Oh, I can tell you," Ruby said, smiling around the room, "you are _TOO_ good for words!"

"Why thank you! Would you like something to drink?"

Ruby graciously smiled. "Sure. I'd like a-"

"Highball." Dave finished. Ruby looked at him curiously but the Smythes just smiled.

"That's what I made for Dave." Sebastian said.

"Well, you make them better than I do, sweetie." Annie cordially said. "Can you make Ruby one?"

"Of course."

And with that, Sebastian got to work. He mixed the ingredients as the women looked at that Japanese tapestry. They chatted amongst themselves and Sebastian appeared to be struggling a little with the sugar, stirring stick, and bourbon. Of course, Dave noticed. From his perspective, Sebastian was across the room and a little behind the smaller co-worker. He watched Sebastian getting the ingredients wrong and didn't understand why. So, Dave thought he'd rectify this situation in any way possible.

"How about some music?" Dave offered. He stood and approached the ten feet wide stereo. Everybody's eyes widened.

"Oh yes!" Ruby and Annie exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. Sebastian frowned.

"Any requests?" Dave asked.

"Hmmmmm…." Ruby said.

"Hmmmmm…." Annie echoed.

Sebastian wildly stirred Ruby's highball and approached her. "How about something swingy?"

"Swingy?" Dave asked.

"Yeah." Sebastian said, handing her the highball. He turned to Dave. "How about Glenn Miller?"

Dave grinned like a little boy. "Oh yeah! I forgot how you love that old stuff!"

"It's not old!" Sebastian said with mock offense. "I just have fine taste."

"Sure you do!" Annie said. "And you might as well play it, Dave. He'll whine until he does. Solid!"

"Solid!" Dave happily echoed.

And as Ruby sipped her highball, she ignored how it tasted and resumed her attention to the tapestry. Dave grinned as he reached for the record and Sebastian just stood there. Soon, the fun, swinging opening sounds of 'In The Mood' began and automatically, hips began to wobble in time. Ruby and Annie chatted about the tapestry some more before moving on to the beautiful, blonde piano. It really was a gorgeous, three-pedestal instrument with sheet music by Count Basie on the prop. An imitation Egyptian clock swung near them and Ruby was in love.

Dave beebopped to the music. He took a swig of his delicious highball and even tapped his index finger on the glass. He glanced at the women and was happy they were happy. A little grin on his face, he felt satisfied that he was having a good time and was enjoying the music.

Sebastian looked morose.

The music went on and on. The girls even danced with themselves a little, echoing some lyrics from Miller's other hit, "Pennsylvania 6-5000". Soon, the women were chatting about this sale or that grocery store and they seemed to be in their own little world. Sebastian finally pulled himself away from the credenza and sat on the couch with Dave. But he was on the far end, furthest away from Dave.

The music went on and soon it was over. As luck would have it, 'Pennsylvania 6-5000' came on next and the girls giggled. Dave smiled and looked at his co-worker. But Sebastian had his head down and wasn't drinking. Dave's eyes narrowed.

"You alright, Sebastian?"

Sebastian snapped out of it but did not look at him. "Y-yeah. Yeah. I'm fine."

Of course, Dave didn't believe him. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

Dave sighed. "That was a good movie."

"Yes, it was."

"I liked it when that old hag Cruella De Vil went to jail. She deserved it."

"Yeah."

"And I liked it when the puppies were saved."

"Yeah."

"And I liked it when the Russians bombed the United States."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Sebastian snapped out of it and looked at Dave. The bigger guy had a Cheshire cat grin on his face and Sebastian rolled his eyes. Meanwhile the song kicked into its melody and Dave began to slowly roll his head left to right and back again. Sebastian snickered and looked away. But that didn't deter Dave. He just kept it up, grinning like a little boy and seeing how Seb was struggling not to look at him.

But there's something about music that changes all of that. And all too soon, Sebastian turned and saw that Dave had scooted a little closer, grinning and slowly flipping his head. Still!

Sebastian laughed and joined in. They were just two silly guys loving the sounds of 1940s big band music and that was all…

They were alone in the world suddenly – no Russians to bomb America, no President Kennedy election, no trouble still brewing in Korea. Nope. It was just two wiveless guys wobbling their heads like a metronome to silly music.

Sebastian considered getting a drink but involuntarily scooted closer to Dave. Of course, the bigger accountant didn't even seem to notice as he just kept grinning and having the time of his life. His highball swung a little to the music and Sebastian's eyes drew to that.

"You're gonna spill that on my fine couch." Sebastian smugly said.

"Yeah." Dave said, _STILL_ grinning. "Probably."

"Don't do that."

"And why not?"

Closer…

"Because my wife would have to clean that up."

Instantly, the ice-cold pail of reality smashed Dave's face and he stopped. Abruptly, he returned to his place on the couch and Sebastian never regretted saying anything so curtly in his life.

"It's just a couch, Seb." Dave said, head slightly down.

"I…I know." Sebastian said, "I was just-"

"Daaaave!"

The boys looked up. The women had walked in.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"We should get home," she said, placing her half-empty highball on a cork coaster. "We have to check on Connor."

"Of course." Dave dutifully said, standing up right away. Sebastian followed.

"Duty calls, eh old man?" Sebastian playfully said.

"That's right. Duty…"

Sebastian looked him over for a second before quipping, "Well, at least you know who wears the pants in your family!"

"In more ways than one…"

Sebastian watched him and knew there was something there. But he decided to leave it alone. "We must do this again, Dave."

"Yeah…yeah… I think I need to get my coat. Or my head examined."

"Well," Sebastian said, leading the way to the hall closet, "I _KNOW_ which one you need, but I can get your coat for you."

Dave said nothing.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Ruby screamed.

Dave and Sebastian looked up only to see Ruby stroking a beautiful, tan fur that Annie held out.

"Oh my!" Ruby exclaimed. "OK, that's it. I have to know where and how you shop."

Annie smiled. "It's not really that hard. Most of these clothes came from Phoenix and Phoenix is much larger than Lima."

"You don't have to remind me of that." Ruby dryly said. "I mean, I've tried to get Dave to get me nicer things and, well, you know…he's just a man!"

Annie giggled and Sebastian and Dave slipped towards the foyer. Dave didn't see Annie hand Sebastian Dave's coat.

They emerged on the porch. It was a good thing Ruby found Annie's furs interesting. A little peace under a full moon on a slightly chilly night felt good against Dave's face and he felt like he could breathe a little better. No one seemed to be around as a few lawn lamps dotted the landscape. It must've been close to midnight and Sebastian came around him, handing Dave his coat.

"Thanks." Dave muttered.

"Solid."

Dave put it on and looked up. The full moon shone like a nighttime sun in the sky and he seemed to be transfixed by it. Sebastian walked up beside him and watched too, as he put his hands in his smoking jacket. Neither said a word and stared towards the heavens, as if that had all the answers.

"You know," Dave softly began, "when I was a little kid, I always knew stars were millions and millions of miles away. I'm not sure how. Maybe my dad told me that."

Sebastian turned towards him and said nothing.

"But," Dave said, with a touch of sadness, "I always knew the moon was only about 900 miles away. That means the moon is alone…"

Dave looked down and Sebastian watched him.

"That always made me wonder, and sometimes wonder to this day…"

"What?" Sebastian asked.

Dave looked back up at it. "Does the moon ever get lonely?"

Sebastian stared at him oddly. He glanced at the lone celestial body and then back at this suddenly strange man. But there was something wonderful and oddly comforting about that statement. And completely sad and lonely. Sebastian didn't answer and Dave shook himself out of it.

"Thanks for a fun night, Sebastian."

Sebastian brightened. "Any time! We really should do this again!" And then, he calmed down and looked up. "Do you really think we'll get to the moon someday?"

Dave shrugged and joined the stargazing. "Sure. Why not? We beat the Nazis and are dealing with the Soviets. Why not space?"

Sebastian looked at him and grinned. "Yes. That's right."

They stared at each other suddenly and the full moon shone brightly on their faces. Little tufts of air could be seen escaping their chilly mouths and they didn't quite know what to say or do. Green eyes continued to meet hazel eyes and a strange kind of communication seeped into the lonely and isolated worlds of these two married men.

The door suddenly opened and the guys looked away.

"Let's go, Dave!" Ruby said, breezing past him. "Good night, Sebastian!"

"Good night!"

Annie appeared on the porch as well.

"Annie?" Dave said. "Thank you for a wonderful night."

"Oh, thank you!" She happily said. "I've always wanted to see that movie and I just adore your wife."

"My wife… Yes…" He cleared his throat and gently clasped her hand in his. "Yes, thank you once again. We'd like to do this again some time."

But Annie looked a little confused. "Wait. Didn't Ruby talk to you?"

"No."

She grinned. "Ruby wants us to have lunch. Granted, it's just us girls, but there's always time for girltalk. And our husbands!"

The guys laughed and neither said anything, thrown off by the awkward joke. He let go of her hand.

"Well, bye Seb."

"Bye Dave!"

Dave walked off towards the car. Annie took position right beside her husband. They watched them get in and waved one more time to them. And as expected, Sebastian and Annie waved back.

"'Seb'?" she asked.

He didn't look at her. "He sometimes calls me that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

Sebastian glanced at his wife but said nothing as Dave's car backed onto Devonshire Drive and drove away. Silently, Annie and Sebastian Smythe walked back into their house and began cleaning up.

Meanwhile, Dave had to endure something he wasn't prepared for – his wife. Ruby went on and on and on about how wonderful Annie was and she berated him for not introducing the Smythe's sooner. She added that she should've worn her Chanel suit and that he could've at least warned her.

Dave sighed. As he drove on State Route 309 towards home, he glanced up at the moon. And sure enough, the moon _WAS_ lonely that night.

.

 **AN: Thank you for reading! Have a great day! Let me know what you think?-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hi Everyone! :)**

 **I'll keep this short. Thank you all SO much for the support. It means a lot to me. You all rock! X3**

 **Ok, so here we are with Sebastian, Annie, Dave and the boss Mr. Shlossberg. (btw, not totally in love with the boss's name so that may change soon? Just a head's up.)**

 **I haven't described the boss yet but think of a bigger Russian of Tony Soprano when you picture him in your head. That's what I was going for.**

 **In the beginning it gets hot and heavy. I tried to keep it as rated T as much as I can.**

 **Ok, I'll shut up now. Thank you all for reading.**

 **Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 10**

"Annie, honey... I _REALLY_ gotta go now. I'm going to be late." Sebastian protested but didn't bother to move from his wife's warm embrace.

"Skip it... Don't you wanna be here with me instead?" Annie whispered seductively in his ear as her soft voice sent shivers down his spine.

Sebastian was headed off to work when suddenly Annie was feeling frisky and wouldn't let her husband leave. She just grabbed him when he was headed out the door and attacked like a predator to its prey. They made out _ALL_ morning in the kitchen.

Not that Sebastian minded this _AT ALL._ But since Annie was a stay at home wife (which they both agreed on since they wanted to start a family soon and she'll be needed at home.) Who was going to bring home the bacon so to speak if Sebastian was fired?

As Sebastian thought of this Annie playfully bit his ear slightly then kissed his neck with her red lipstick stained lips.

 _Oh to hell with bacon!_ Sebastian thought as he hoisted up her small petite body with ease on top of one there kitchen counter tops.

He _HAD_ to have her now! All the blood rushing to his brain was interfering with all logical thinking.

"Sebaaaastian!" Annie yelped, giggled and squealed in surprise.

Sebastian suddenly stopped and smiled slightly and Annie smiled back as it was Sebastian's turn.

He suddenly kissed her very hard! Moans and groans are all that could be heard as Annie wrapped her long slender arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian pulled her body close to him as he kissed her forehead, cheek, neck and collarbone. She in return gave soft kisses of her own.

His hands made it to the buttons and top of her dress and he began unbuttoning them with speed. The need of wanting of his wife was too great to take things slow.

Heavy breathing was taking over both of there worlds and they couldn't stop! His hands finally made it under her dress top feeling her soft, supple bossom and she gasped and wrapped her legs harder around her husband like a vice grip. With one hand he was about to reach her under garments while unzipping his pants with the other when the phone rang!

 _Dammit_! Sebastian thought as he slowed down his pace coming to a breathy hault. Annie on the other hand didn't stop kissing her husband as the phone annoyingly continued to ring.

Sebastian growled in frustration. He knew who it was. Or at least he thought he knew. He was certain it was his boss telling him he was fired for making dirty passionate love to his wife instead of earning money.

Suddenly Sebastian dreaded answering the phone.

He was at a inpass and he didn't know what to do!

Annie stepped in trying to make his decision for him.

"Ignore it..." She said as she kissed earlobe.

 _Oooooh! You're playing dirty... You know I that's my weak spot. You naughty girl!_ Sebastian thought teasingly. Ooooh! He _REALLY_ wanted to listen to his wife but that damn phone! It didn't stop ringing!

Sebastian knew what he had to do. Regrettably he separated from his wife's embrace, zipped his pants back up and straightend himself out.

Annie pouted but fixed her dress and pulled herself together. She _CLEARLY_ wasn't happy.

"I'm sorry, honey. Its my job." He apologized. Annie being the most understanding wonderful person let it drip off her shoulders.

"Answer it. Its fine." She responded as she fixed her ponytail.

He briefly smiled at her, took a breath before reaching the phone on the wall and answering it.

"Hello, I'm so sorry I'm late-"

"Sebastian! _WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"_ A angry sounding Dave Karofsky answered. Sebastian could practically see Dave's red face and he knew he was in for it.

"Whoa! Dave calm down. I'm sorry I'm late..."

"You're sorry? You're _SORRY?!_ Ladies and gentlemen he's sorry! Great! How does that help me Sebastian? Thanks to you and your tardiness our lovely boss is down my ass!" Dave being sarcastic continued to get madder and madder.

"Ugh?" is all the young handsome man could say. He was speechless. He never heard Dave _THIS_ mad before. It through him off. Way off.

"Look," Dave said trying his best to calm down. Sebastian could hear him taking deep breaths in and out and it was oddly comforting in his ear. That seemed to work as he continued.

"Our boss wants those railroad projections by noon. And to get your ass here pronto! Or your ass is grass." Dave said and Annie could hear him. She turned away trying not to show her emotions to her husband.

"Shit." Sebastian whispered.

He hung his head low in shame.

"Yeah... You're in deep shit. I don't care what your excuse is, get your dick out of your wife and get down here... Before we both lose our jobs." Suddenly Sebastian heard a click indicating that Dave hung up.

Sebastian feeling extremely guilty hung up a few seconds later. He looked at his wife and she was so understanding. He looked into her kind eyes and she mouthed "go".

He _REALLY_ didn't want to _BUT_ duty calls so to speak.

He grabbed his suitcase sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, turned around kissed his wife's forehead.

"I promise to make this up to you... But I gotta-"

"Go. I understand. Its OK, I want a foot massage later." Annie smiled. And Sebastian giggled and kissed her again.

"Deal". He said as he rushed out the door in a haste.

He didn't see Annie tear up, all alone in the kitchen, clutching her belly.

.

"Geez! About time you showed up! Done playing with your balls?" Dave greeted Sebastian by the elevator as Sebastian zip lined to his office.

"Look, I said I was sorry. How many times do I _HAVE_ to apologize?" Sebastian speed walked through the office hallways with Dave right next to him. Both men were fixing themselves ready to face the shit storm coming.

Mr. Schlossberg hated tardiness. He was running a business not scratching his ass all day. He expected _EVERYONE_ to pull their weight, if they didn't he gave them the ax.

He always said time was money and people that were late were usually fired on the spot. Sebastian hoped the old Russian man can look in his heart and give him a chance. The last thing he ever wanted was to piss off his new boss. He just got this job and now its in danger all because he couldn't keep it in his pants. Sebastian wanted to kick his own ass.

"How mad is he?" Sebastian asked as he opened the door to his office. He hoped that wasn't the final time he would get to do that.

Dave never got to answer his question as they heard a booming voice.

"Sebastian!" Mr. Schlossberg hollered. Sebastian gulped. This was it. Was he fired? What kind of punishment would he receive? If worse came to worse. He would grovel if he had to. He can't lose his job. He just can't!

"If he tries anything break a chair over his back." Dave tried to joke but it didn't land.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and headed toward the boss's office. The door was closed and as he reached the door knob to open it the door handle was shaking between his twitchy fingers. Sebastian begged his heart to go down.

"Quit fondling the door and get your late ass in here!" Mr. Shlossberg demanded.

Sebastian took a deep breath, turned the knob and opened the door.

.

 **AN: What do you all think? Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger and so short.**

 **Next chapter makes up for it... Trust me. ;)**

 **Half of this was not beta'd. I apologize. I tried to catch all my spelling errors.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that. :)**

 **If you have questions, let me know and I'll do my best to answer them.**

 **Until next time... Peace out!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: First thing I want to say, THANK YOU ALL for reviewing and following and just supporting me and my stories.**

 **On to the story, this took FOREVER because I had writers block and it just refused to be written. Lol**

 **So I took a step back and worked on other stories. I'm happy finally how this turned out. Half of this is beta'd. Half is not. I tried. Please forgive me if there are mistakes. X3**

 **We are back with Sebastian, Dave and Mr. Sholossberg. I decided to keep the boss's name.**

 **I won't spoil anymore. Please review. Please be kind. If you have questions let me know.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

Chapter 11

"Uh huh."

It was the third time that morning he said that to Sebastian. It's not like Dave realized his tie was crooked or his coffee had a dirty film on it. No. Actually, he knew all of that. Instead, Dave just let the bratty co-worker go on and on. And on.

"You know," Sebastian resumed, "when I think about Annie, do you know what the first thing I think about, is?"

"I don't care!" Schlossberg roared. "You could be thinking about her pussy for all I care!"

Sebastian evilly grinned but said nothing. And Dave's eyes were glued to their boss.

"But here's the thing, fellas." Schlossberg said, approaching them. He slid his fingers along his belt under his fat belly. "You got two options. One, you can quit and fight the Soviets. Or two, you can get the goddamn projections done and get the hell out of my office!"

Dave sighed. "Yes, Mr. Schlossberg." Sebastian looked at him oddly. But Schlossberg grinned.

"Yesss…" the portly manager said with an oily smile, "Yes. That's right. Get to it, Karofsky. And besides, I have plenty of things to… _GET IN TO_ …later."

Dave looked away and said nothing. Sebastian clearly didn't understand anything. And Schlossberg just laughed. He turned and waddled towards the door.

"By the way, boys," he said, placing his hand on the doorframe, " _IF_ you don't get these done in two hours, you're both fired. Have a good day!"

The guys just stared at him. But Schlossberg's eyes were glued to Dave. He winked at Dave and motioned to put a cigar in his mouth. But when he didn't have any in his breast pocket, he dropped his smile.

"Just get to work!" He roared. Briskly, he left. The door slammed and echoes of dust fluttered in the air. Within a few seconds, they could smell his cigar smoke, his presence permeating everywhere in Dave's office.

Sebastian just stared at Dave. He could see the bigger guy's internal struggle and wondered what was going on. There could be any number of issues between an employee and his supervisor, and many times, they're stupid. The fan brushed Dave's crooked tie a few times and Sebastian just didn't understand anything anymore. So, he took action.

"Wha-?"

"Never mind, Seb." Dave mumbled, folding mimeographed spreadsheets around like he was abusing them.

"But-?"

"I said, never mind."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Schloss-"

"Is the fucking boss! Don't you fucking get that, Smythe! Just do the goddamn projections and stop fucking around!"

Sebastian was appalled. He cleared his throat. "Fine. No problem…jack ass."

Dave sighed and sharpened his pencil. He had it already set to one size and the multi-shaped, hand-cranked little device was doing its job just fine. Of course, when the pencil was clearly sharpened, Dave kept cranking. And cranking. He snarled a little and went _WILD_ with it! And all too soon, the unoffending pencil was just a little tin soldier who didn't deserve his untimely death.

Sebastian watched all of this with a frozen face. "O…K!" He got up. "I'm leaving."

"Good." Dave muttered, not looking up at him.

"Fine."

"Good."

"I said, fine."

"And I said, good."

"Fine. Get out."

"Loser."

"Asshole."

Sebastian reached the door but paused. He dropped his head and looked down. But instead of saying anything he struggled with what to do. In the end he looked up and turned around watched Dave. Dave wasn't looking at him. Dave was looking at the dead pencil, clearly _SOMETHING_ was going on and Sebastian couldn't leave like this, so despite it all Sebastian returned to Dave's office chair and sat down.

Dave didn't see Sebastian do this. Dave was somewhere else. His eyes clenched shut and his fists in a ball he just stood there seemingly in another world.

"Dave?" Sebastian softly whispered. He wanted to touch Dave to make sure he was OK but decided against it.

"Leave me alone." Dave warned, he gritted his teeth. And Sebastian grew even more concerned.

"But Dave-"

"I said _LEAVE_!" Dave roared as he pushed a stack of papers and tiles toward Sebastian, Sebastian ducked before anything actually hit him.

Dave just stood there breathing heavily and very angry.

"Really Dave? Really?" Sebastian said as he gathered himself and started picking up the papers and neatly stacking them. Dave just continued to stand there and not say anything.

"No, its _FINE_. I can pick this up _ALL_ by myself, just stay there." Sebastian sarcastically said as he picked the remainder of the mess up in no time.

Dave said nothing.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Sebastian said as he took a breath and sat right down. Dave took another seat and rubbed his face also trying to calm down.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Dave said as he slowly breathed in and out. It seemed to work. He felt better. Sort of.

"Bullshit! What's going on?" Sebastian demanded to know.

Dave was about to speak when in walked Quinn Fabray with impeccable timing.

Sebastian glared but quickly checked himself.

"Guys, the boss wants you in his office. _NOW_." Quinn said and she did not look happy. She glared at Dave and ignored Sebastian. But Sebastian didn't care.

"What? What does he want? We just came from his office." Sebastian complained. Quinn didn't say anything and walked out.

"This is bullshit." Sebastian whispered.

"Be quiet and come on." Dave ordered and Sebastian did what he was told and followed the bigger guy out of his office.

Both were nervous as they reached their destination.

Mr. Shlossberg puffed on his cigar, his second one that day and greeted the men with a toothy smile. Both men looked at each other confused but didn't speak.

"It's your _LUCKY_ day, boys!" Mr. Shlossberg exclaimed and the guys just stood there still so _VERY_ confused.

"You lovely gentlemen get to go back to Chicago this weekend for another business meeting! And _DON'T_ screw it up. These people that you are meeting with are _VERY_ important, more important then your pathetic lives combined." The overweight burly man directed that last remark toward Dave and all Dave could do was grin and bear it.

But Sebastian had another dilemma.

"This weekend, sir?" He said nervously.

"Yes. Why? Is that a problem, Smythe?" Mr. Sholossberg furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, sir. Well sort of." Sebastian's hand was shaking. Of _ALL_ weekends why does he have to work _THIS_ weekend?

"Oh really?" Mr. Sholossberg flicked his cigar ashes in his very fancy looking ashtray, then he proceeded to put it back in his mouth and puff on it. Sebastian wanted to throw up. He _HATED_ smokers. Cigars were the _WORST_.

But he kept his cool.

"You see, sir. My wife's birthday is this weekend and I was wondering if I could get the weekend off to be with her? Birthday's are a tradition in my family. We never skip it." Sebastian spoke so fast that Dave thought he was going to break a lung.

Mr. Sholossberg didn't say anything for a few seconds and just stared at Sebastian in bewilderment.

He finally spoke.

"I see… Sebastian, do you value your job?" He asked carefully, again dipping his cigar ashes in the ashtray. Sebastian watched him do this several times.

Dave knew what was coming. He just wished he had time to save Sebastian before it was too late. And it was too late.

"Yes, sir! More than anything. I am glad for my position and this opportunity. I wouldn't ask for special treatment its just-" Sebastian was cut off.

Mr. Sholossberg spoke seriously but calmly. Dave knew he would do this.

 _Bastard_ , Dave thought.

"Well, _IF_ you value your job, you _WILL_ do as I say. You _WILL_ go to Chicago. I don't care about your personal life. Your mother could be sick and dying in the hospital and I could give two shits. This job is important. You will be fired if you try to pull something like this again. Do you understand me?" Mr. Schlossberg's voice was low and threatening that all Sebastian could do was nod.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other." He replied with a villain smile.

"Now _GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!_ " He ordered. Sebastian and Dave practically ran out of the office.

Sebastian was so upset. He _NEVER_ skipped birthdays or anything important. He just kept imagining his wife's face as he explained to her the situation. The disappointment in her eyes. He knew she would understand but still… this wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry." Dave said by the doorway as Sebastian sat down in his office defeated.

Sebastian didn't say anything. He didn't even notice that Dave left. He sat there, depressed and he wanted to cry. But instead he pushed it down and went right into his work. He _NEEDED_ the distraction.

Meanwhile, Dave had a little plan of his own to make the situation better. He got to work with his plan to go into affect as soon as possible.

He smiled.

.

 **AN: So, what do you all think? I decided that this was a good place to stop. More to come. Please review. Please be kind. Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi Everyone! I'm back! :)**

 **Thank you to all who were patient for this chapter. :)**

 **Thank you to umbrella0326 for helping me finish this chapter! You rock!**

 **This will be split into two parts. We are back in Chicago with our guys. All I'll say for now. Please review. Be kind. Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 12**

Dave was reading a brochure about the travel destinations in Chicago. He remembered the last time here was there. While he wasn't really into art, the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Chicago was world-class and he was looking forward to having some free time to visit. He'd heard about famous painters like Monet, Botticelli, and even some recent weirdo named Jackson Pollack. It's not that he really knew their work or anything, but he didn't get much of an opportunity to "broaden his horizons" in Lima, Ohio. So he considered going there and hoped Sebastian would as well.

That was until he looked over at the sullen brat and realized the guy hadn't said much. Dave watched as he twirled his hotel key in his hand. Dave could read that his room was right beside his and why that bastard Schlossberg got them separate rooms was beyond him. That jerk of a boss is a cheapskate and Dave and Sebastian had bunked together before. Regardless, Dave flipped the page in the brochure and perused the list of restaurants. Then, he smiled.

"Hey, look Sebastian." Dave said, pointing at the brochure.

Sebastian barely turned his head but did adjust his narrow tie. "What?"

Dave grinned. "They have a Hungarian restaurant here. Wanna try some goulash or…?" He struggled with the pronunciation. "T-turos Csusza?"

"Hmm."

Dave dropped the brochure and looked at him. "What's your problem, pops?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh."

Sebastian didn't reply. So, Dave continued.

"Why can't we just go up to our rooms? We already have our luggage and-"

"They're prepping the rooms."

"Oh."

Conversation stopped.

Dave scanned the hotel lobby. The Martinson Hotel certainly was grandiose. It had an Art Deco style that was both beautiful and creepy. He thought Sebastian had called it "sublime". Dave grinned as he remembered that word and looked at all the angular statues, fake and real plants, and sharply dressed male employees. Immediately, Dave looked down, flipping the brochure around in his hands.

"You wanna…" Dave began. He cleared his throat and added, "You wanna go to the Museum of Art?"

"No."

Dave sighed. "You barely spoke on the train and now you're just sitting here. What is going on with you?" Sebastian didn't say anything and Dave had lost his patience. "C'mon, Sebastian! We're in Chicago, for Christ's sakes! Let's do our jobs and then have some fun! We could go-"

"Today is Annie's birthday."

And there it was. No hesitation, no pause, no…anything. Dave completely understand and leaned towards him.

"I know." Dave lowly said. "Have you tried calling her?"

Sebastian finally looked up. "I'll, uhhh, I'll do that when I get to my room…I guess."

"I know." Dave lowly said. "Have you tried calling her?"

Sebastian finally looked up. "I'll, uhhh, I'll do that when I get to my room…I guess."

"Did you get her something nice?'

Sebastian shrugged and crossed his right leg over his left. "Yeah. I got her a Ports dress. Blue."

"Oooooh! Fancy schmancy!" Dave chided.

Sebastian almost smiled. "Yeah well, we spend her birthday doing something special. When we moved here, I said I would take her out and find… _SOMETHING_ interesting to do in this godforsaken town." He folded his hands, looked around the lobby for a bit, and then let his head drop. "But I didn't."

Dave leaned towards him. "Hey, this trip couldn't be avoided, you know?"

"I know." Seb said. "And Annie seemed boss with it. I know she was disappointed though." He looked further down. "So am I."

Dave turned his body towards the sad husband. "Well, when you get to your room, pour yourself a highball, down it, and call her. She'd like that."

Sebastian shrugged again. Dave was not happy.

"C'mon, Seb! Man up! You obviously love her and like you said, she seemed boss about leaving on her birthday. So…" he struggled with the words, letting his hands just wave back and forth.

Sebastian watched this odd, mime-like maneuver and pretty much interpreted what Dave was getting at. Unfortunately, the big guy didn't realize he was being stared at until he finally looked up. Dave stopped cold. That's when both guys realized that a few hotel personnel and about three guests were staring at him. Dave covered his hand with his mouth and stifled an embarrassed laugh. And when he looked at his co-worker, Sebastian Smythe had a huge, Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"I think you, Dave, are the one that needs the highball!"

Just then, the two goofy men were approached by a snappy bellboy and off they went to their respective rooms. They crossed the grand foyer, rode in a rickety but gorgeous elevator, and finished their journey in a grand style – they waltzed across the floor like they were Fred Astaire or something and had big, broad smiles on their faces. Just as Dave turned his key, he saw Seb doing the same. And an idea hit the big guy's head.

"Hey, Seb."

"Yeah?" Seb replied. He turned the door handle and picked up his bags.

"Meet me in the bar in fifteen minutes."

Sebastian sighed and dropped his bags. "You KNOW I'm going to talk to Annie, right?"

"Yeaaah…"

"And you _KNOW_ I'll probably be…you know…BUSY when I'm talking to her."

"Um, OK."

"I mean, reaaaaal busy talking to her. And fifteen minutes won't be long enough."

Dave looked at him like Sebastian didn't know him. But that's when nearly every tooth in Sebastian's mouth opened in an ornery smile. He looked up and down the hall to see if anyone was watching them. Convinced they were alone, Sebastian looked back at Dave and began pumping his fist in the air. It was done slowly at first, and then more rapidly. Dave quickly got the message.

"Seb! You can't do that! It's probably a party line."

Sebastian's face immediately fell. "Oh yeah. They probably do have party lines here. Shit."

"Save that for when we get back to Lima." Dave said. He picked up his bags and kicked his room door open. "In the meantime, don't do… _THA_ _T_ _._ Just talk to her, tell her you love her, come down to the hotel bar and buy me a highball."

Sebastian scoffed and kicked his door open too. "Fine, fine. See you then, pops."

"Later, alligator!"

Sebastian entered his room first. Dave then went into his and didn't want to think about why his smile wasn't leaving his face.

.

Dave tried to take his time. Sure, he could've unpacked all of his clothes and even taken a shower. But he was actually looking forward to drinks with Sebastian and he wasn't sure why. He used some Old Spice on his face and freshened up with a coarse, hotel towel. As fancy as the Martinson Hotel truly was, he wasn't surprised to feel how rough the cloth felt on his face. Isn't that always the case?

He inspected his teeth, his hair, his narrow tie, his tongue, even his shoes, and back to his teeth again. Convinced he was dazzling or just a good locomotive administrator, he left the bathroom and his hotel room.

Sliding his key in his pocket, he strolled down the hall and slowed down near Sebastian's room. His peeping Tom ears couldn't help but strain a little to see if he could hear anything from behind the door. But alas, Dave had no luck. Besides, he really didn't want to hear anything… _INAPPROPRIATE_ that a co-worker shouldn't hear. And that's when he grimaced. Dave had never had phone sex with his Annie before.

Shrugging, he rode the elevator down to the grand, Art Deco foyer. An elongated statue of a conductor stood from floor to ceiling, at least forty feet. It awestruck the big guy into silence and he nearly collided with a bellboy.

"Oh! Excuse me." Dave muttered.

The cute, blonde young man cockily walked by without a word. Dave wondered why that bothered him too.

Regardless, Dave entered the Martinson Hotel's bar. And what a bar it was! Exquisite furnishings and tables WITH lights IN them were strategically positioned around an arced stage, presumably for big band performances. The bar stretched across the entire left side and could've easily housed sixty people. Fake and real plants dotted the room and every single chair had castors so drunken patrons could more easily rise or sit back down. Nearly every ashtray was clean and every employee attractive. There were only about a dozen patrons scattered throughout. The lights were slightly dimmed and Dave was surprised to see that there were no windows.

Dave sat towards the middle of the bar and waved to the cute, female bartender.

"What are you having, sailor?" she asked. Her perfect English seemed forced and Dave surmised she was speaking more clearly because of her employer. And he was probably right.

"A highball." Dave said with a slight grin.

She stretched a ruby-red lipstick smile and asked, "Gin or whiskey?"

"Oh, whiskey!"

She leaned forward a little. "A man after my own heart."

"Right back at ya', doll." He said with a little wink.

She giggled and left to make his drink. Dave waved the encounter off as a clear intention to get more tips instead of flirtation. After all, that's what she was after…right? He swiveled in his slightly squeaky chair and inspected the room once again. It looked like a band was going to perform later that night as microphones were inspected and lights were tested. He checked his watch – 6:30PM. Cocktail hour. Dave abruptly turned around and expected his drink to be there by now. But it wasn't. Instead, she approached him with a tray. On top of the tray, was a small note.

"Umm," she began, "are you Dave…Kar-Karsky?"

Dave's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes."

"I have a message for you." She handed him the note.

"Thanks."

There was no more need for pleasantries at that point. A message was odd and downright weird. With some nervous anxiety, Dave opened the paper and read the message –

 _ **Can't make drinks, pops. Sick.**_

Dave smirked. He waved for the bartender to come back. And when she did, he asked for a pen. She produced a very fine black pen that could've been a fountain pen. But Dave didn't care. Instead, he began to furiously write –

 **Bullshit. Get your ass down here, buck-o! Your pal, Dave.**

Slight smile on his face, he handed the note back to her and asked if she could have that delivered to the man who sent him the message. She agreed. And that was it. She vanished but came back a minute later with a tan-colored beverage, gaudy stirring stick, and a lemon wedge on the edge of the thin glass. He thanked her and sipped his drink.

Oh my, Dave thought. They used a good whiskey/bourbon blend that sent his taste buds a flutter. He was suddenly a happy man in that moment. He had a good drink, fun environment, and would be enjoying drinks with a pretty boss co-worker soon. Now if he could only get the courage to call his wife Ruby.

Dave frowned.

.

"What do ya' know, Karofsky?"

Dave swallowed the last of his highball. "It's about time. And I know the Soviets are up to no good."

"That's right." Sebastian said. He sat down beside him and Dave had to do a double take. Seb had changed clothes. He wasn't wearing a suit that was customary in those days. Instead, he wore a white golf shirt and matching pants. He stuck out in the dim environment like a sore thumb and, of course, Dave just had to say something.

"Fancy threads, dearie."

"Oh, shut up. Order me a highball."

"Yes, sir!" Then, he waved the bartender to make two highballs. After that was done, he returned his attention to his co-worker. "So, how's Annie?"

"She's fine." Sebastian nonchalantly said. "She's a little sore about me not being there on _TODAY_ of all days, as she put it, but she understands. And besides," he shifted and stared at Dave, "I told her I wasn't picking up any chicks. Just geeks."

"Oh, ha, ha, funny man." Dave muttered. Sebastian giggled and he began looking around the bar.

"Nice place." Sebastian said, just as two highballs were presented. Dave, of course, dropped the .75 cents and paid for both of them. Sebastian grabbed his glass, tipped it towards Dave as a 'thank you' and put it to his mouth to drink.

"Nnh-uhh, Smythe."

Sebastian paused and then got it. "Oh yeah" He waited for Dave to grab his glass and clink it with his own. They both said, "Cheers!" and took a healthy gulp. Sebastian gritted his teeth and set it down as Dave did the same.

"That's really good." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, I know."

"In fact, that's _TOO_ good. I might have to have another. Or three. Or nine."

Dave smiled. "That's fine. We've had a long trip and I for one could use the rest and relaxation before the shitstorm hits tomorrow at work."

"Agreed."

Sebastian looked around again. A whory looking brunette was chatting it up with a patron, smoking her life away. The beautiful bartender glanced at them from time to time but didn't interfere with them. Clinks of glasses and inconsequential chatter could be heard. Other than that, it was a relatively private time for the two guys and they were happy.

"So, what's new in the world?" Sebastian asked.

"Ohhhh…" Dave glanced at the bar and didn't find what he was looking for. "I can't find a newspaper. Oh well. But I think there's something going on with some commies in Asia."

"In Asia?" Sebastian asked, playing with his swizzle stick.

"Yeah. Some place called Vietnam." Dave said. Then, he added. "Won't amount to much."

"Probably not."

Dave also played with his swizzle stick again. He noticed that the stick was orange. Sebastian's was too.

As the night went on, more drinks were shared. More and more patrons came into the room, the bar got a little smoky, and finally, the band arrived and started some music. At first, they played old fashioned big band jazz which was just fine with Sebastian. He enjoyed that music and Dave seemed to just be enjoying himself. After about the fourth or fifth or sixth cocktail, the guys had a little trouble keeping themselves together. Dave had to loosen his tie a little and Sebastian watched him. And then, Sebastian stretched his long, sinewy arms and didn't even notice the bigger guy's sideways glance.

After about another hour, the bar became so dark that it was downright hard to see! The band played a bit more contemporary jazz and some people were dancing. Dave and Sebastian were sitting at the bar, but they were hardly fine. In fact, they were way too wobbly for their own good and Sebastian was convinced there were Soviets in the hotel lobby. Dave said there weren't, but the smaller guy wasn't satisfied.

"I jus' know…." Sebastian said with a hiccup, "I just know one of 'em modderfucing commies are…is in…th-there!"

"No, there aren't." Dave said with a final sip. "In fact…" he belched. "You're drunk ya' big galloot!"

"Galloot?!" Seb said. He waggled a finger and Dave stared at it, cross-eyed as his eyes were. "Who you callin' a…a…a wha…?"

"Galloot!" Dave said with a giggle. "Galloot, galloot, galloot!"

Sebastian asked, "What'sa galloot?"

Dave looked at him. "I dunno."

They giggled and that's when the bartended suggested they go to their rooms. The guys were bombed and that was just fine with them. So, Dave stood up first but used the barstool to steady himself. And when Sebastian stood up, his knees gave out but he recovered relatively quickly.

"See ya', doll baby!" Seb announced to the bartender. "Hey, what was your name? Sally? Sally baby?! Sally Slap-er-ass-key?!"

She ignored him and the two guys strolled out of the bar, free from the oppression of alcohol, at least for the time being, and headed back to their rooms. Stomachs hadn't begun to rumble yet, but that was all in good time. Besides, Dave struggled with his key and Sebastian easily found his.

"C'm-c'mon, Daaaaaave! Get your key ouuuuut!"

"I'm tryin'! I'm tryin'!"

But Dave was having no luck. No luck at all. Instead, he just folded his hands over his face and still struggled to adjust to the light difference. Seb noticed.

"Oh, c'mon! Sleep in my room tonight. You-you'll be…" (hiccup), "f-fine."

Dave's face fell.

.

 **AN: Thank you ALL for reading! Part 2 will be here soon. Not sure when but I'll try to as soon as I can. :)**

 **I hope you all liked this. :)**

 **What do you think of this chapter? Have a great day!-ILOVESMESONEGLEEX3**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hi Guys! How are all of you? :)**

 **Thank you all for supoorting, favoriting, following and reviewing. I appreciate it so much! :)**

 **Ok, this starts where we last left off last chapter. I hope you ALL love it. :)**

 **Thank you to my friend umbrella0326 for helping beta this chapter. I appreciate you! Mwah! X3 x3x3**

 **Ok... NOT going to give it away so without further ado. Enjoy! Please review. Please be kind. Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling**

 **From glen to glen, and down the mountain side.**

 **The summer's gone, and all the roses falling,**

 **It's you, it's you must go and I must bide.**

.

Ordinarily, Sebastian had a good singing voice. But in that moment, all Dave wanted to do was cover his ears. And besides, instead of saying "Danny", he was saying "Davey". Well, the big galoot didn't want to hear his name said in this way and only his mother could call him Davey. But seeing how the smaller guy had a pretty rough day, Dave was willing to let it go. Besides it was endearing to hear Sebastian singing and behaving this way. He didn't get to see that often.

Sebastian stopped singing when he plopped sideways on the bed. The green coverlet was instantly comfortable and he closed his eyes. Dave realized that he'd have to make sure everything was OK, especially with work in the morning. He quickly surmised that Sebastian wasn't much of a drinker. And Dave was right.

"Get up, Sebastian."

The singer just grumbled.

"C'mon, daddy-o. Get up!"

"Whyyyy?" He mumbled, turning on his back. He let his arms flop above his head and his eyes remained closed.

"If you don't drink some water now, you'll pay for it in the mornin'." Dave dutifully said. Then, he retreated into the bathroom and filled a glass with water. And when he came back, he was surprised to see Sebastian was sitting up.

"Here." Dave offered.

Sebastian took the glass and greedily drank it. Dave chuckled.

"Thirsty, huh? I'll get you some more. I think I need some myself."

He left to get the water. But when he came back, Sebastian had a totally different expression on his face. Gone was the silliness of the bar's atmosphere and immaturity. In its place was the careworn expression of a younger man struggling with, well, everything. There was a reason they called artists in this time the Beat Generation – many Americans simply felt beaten down by the tight controls of society. And Sebastian was no different. Neither was Dave.

"C'mon, Sebastian. Drink some more. Sober up. Then go to bed."

"Yes, dad."

Dave grinned and took up residence in a nearby oak chair.

Dave plopped his body in the chair which caused it to slightly squeak and move under the bigger guy's weight. Dave looked up, embarrassed by the noise but Sebastian just sat there and smiled at Dave causing Dave's cheeks to suddenly go very hot.

He _HAD_ to look away. When he looked back a few seconds later at Sebastian, the guy still wasn't saying anything. This alarmed Dave but they didn't say anything and they both just fell into a comfortable silence.

The cute green heart shaped clock on the wall just kept ticking away as Sebastian grew more worried about everything. He was still sore about missing his wife's birthday. He _TRIED_ to _ALWAYS_ to do right by her and when he didn't he felt like a failure. He _KNEW_ she understood his job but still... _NONE_ of this was right! He shouldn't be at work or in Chicago or at work or in a hotel room with Dave! He should be with his wife! It wasn't fair!

"Hey... What's eating you, kid?" Dave whispered as he slouched forward toward Sebastian with a worried but caring expression. He really seemed concerned and Sebastian didn't understand why. It's not like they knew each other well. Why did Dave care so much? It wasn't his business.

"Nothing. I'm fin-"

"Bullshit." Dave retorted back as that caught Sebastian off guard but he didn't say anything. He just let Dave talk. At that time and he didn't understand why he noticed this right now of _ALL_ times, but Dave's eyes were especially hazel and bright in the dim lamp shade and moonlight. His eyes danced and seemed comforting in that moment and Sebastian knew he was being genuine then.

"You're not fine. So what's bugging you? Talk. And I'll listen." Dave said _NOT_ once taking his eyes away from the smaller man.

Sebastian didn't fight it like he normally would he let his guard down and talked.

"It's my wife." Sebastian sighed and plopped on the bed covering his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Sebastian, sit up." Dave commanded and he did as he was told and sat up. Those damn eyes were so entrancing. Sebastian didn't want to say no.

Dave got up and slightly wobbled but gathered himself and joined Sebastian on the bed, a few inches apart. The mattress dipped lower on Dave's side which made Sebastian slide a little more toward the bigger guy. Sebastian caught himself and moved a little farther back but not much.

"Are you still upset about missing her birthday?" Dave whispered.

Sebastian nodded and Dave scooted closer to the smaller man and Sebastian let him.

"Come on, you _CANNOT_ beat yourself up over that. Mr. Small dick is an asshole for making you miss her day _BUT_ you gotta know its _NOT_ your fault, right?" Dave said as Sebastian looked down in guilt.

"Right? Sebastian?" Dave pressed on.

Sebastian didn't say anything, Dave continued.

"Look, Sebastian... It is _NOT_ your fault. _AT ALL._ You gotta know that its not. And its _NOT_ your fault that our boss likes to get off on making _EVERYONE_ else miserable because he has a small dick!" Dave loudly said which caused Sebastian to laugh out loud. And suddenly they both laughed and laughed until they couldn't no more, lying practically on top of each other on the bed.

"Oh my God! I needed that!" Sebastian said as he toppled over Dave. Dave stared into Sebastian's eyes, almost in a trance. He couldn't stop smirking and he couldn't understand anything.

Sebastian sighed and they just stared at each other. Something suddenly going through them, there faces practically touching, lips so very very close they could...almost...

Dave was the first to snap out of it. Whatever IT was.

"Ummmmm, I gotta go!" Dave suddenly bolted out of the room in a breathless rush. He didn't even give Sebastian enough time to think or anything. Leaving Sebastian _EVEN_ _MORE_ confused than ever.

.

Sebastian sat right there looking at the door that Dave left through five minutes ago so _VERY_ confused and worried.

Sebastian sat up and fixed his collar then looked up at the clock. It was nearly midnight. He surmised that it was _TOO_ late to call his wife so he plopped himself on the bed and stayed up the whole night thinking about _EVERYTHING_. It was going to be a restless night indeed.

.

 **AN: What did you all think? :)**

 **Thank you for reading. I'll TRY to update soon. Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
